Assassin's Creed: The Raven
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: Ash travels to the New World, meeting up with Connor and Achilles, Ash will help decide the fate and freedom of the New World. check profile for info on how my custom Ash works. rated T for violence not swearing. I own nothing. 8 Complete.
1. Discovery

**Here is my Assassin's Creed/Pokémon fanfic. I should warn you, I will update when I progress more in the game (thank goodness for playthrough's). Anyway here we go. Also im working on my Fire and Ice fanfic, I just need a little more inspiration. To make up for my lack of update's I'm making this chapter extra long.**

* * *

><p>"Connor"! A voice shouts out. The owner of the voice is a man that appears to be in his 60's, wearing a red shirt with a white jacket with red cuffs that appeared to hide something, black pants, and a black hat his name is Achilles Davenport. "Coming sir". Another voice rings out. A figure jumps down from the tree's that surrounded the house the man came out of. The figure is a male teenager that appears to be of Native American descendant, His true name is Ratonhnhaké:ton, A Native of the New World that had his home burned down a man named Charles Lee. "What do you need sir"? Connor asks while standing straight. "I'm heading out to town for a little bit, I just wanted to inform you just incase you returned and thought I got kidnapped or something". Achilles said while chuckling at Connor's face at the kidnapping part. "Don't be ridiculous sir, I know your strong enough to take care of yourself". Connor explains while waving his hands in a panicked manner. "Alright then, I'll see you in about 2 hours". Achilles says while getting on his carriage. "Alright then take care sir". Connor exclaims while waving at his mentorguardian. "Hmm, I wonder if I can get some extra practice done with the Hidden Blade's in the woods". He wonders while looking down at the cuffs on his hands. "Well, its not like I got anything else to do". He says while jumping up to the trees. Connor has been living under Achilles' watch for multiple years, because he was told by a spirit to journey to his house looking for a symbol. After numerous days and a fight with thiefs, Achilles finally decided to teach Connor, and to take him in, and give him the name of his deceased son to fit in. "Now, how can I practice with the blade's without hurting something"? Connor wonders while leaning on a tree and looking around. His question was answered by a loud howl accompanied by other's a couple of miles away. "That's the howl of the hunt". "Whatever their chasing is as good as dead". Connor explains while leaning back against the tree. He didn't intercept the wolves because the hunt is natural in life, it's not a pretty sight but it's how life works. He was about to head back to the house since he couldn't think of something, but was stopped by a howl. The howl wasn't any howl he heard before, it sounded like it came from the same place the other howl's came from. Quickly leaping from tree to tree, Connor rushed towards the sound of the howl, intent to discover what made the howl. "I hope no people are nearby". He wonder's while getting near.

Meanwhile at the place of the howl, was a 13 year old boy that was combating a wolf of giant proportion's. The boy had spikey black hair, a black t shirt with multiple rips in it, blue jeans that also had rips and tears, and black and white sneakers. "Man, this things tough, I gotta find a way to either lose it, or beat it". He exclaims while dodging the wolf's attacks. But before a thought could come to the boy's brain, the wolf managed to pounce and pin him to the ground. Quickly grabbing the beast's jaw at the nose and chin, the boy put all of his strength into making sure the beast didn't get he chance to chomp on his neck. Over on a tree a couple of feet away, Connor arrived to the boy being pounced and engaging in a test of strength by the oversized wolf. Quickly acting fast, Connor brought out his hidden blade and descended upon the wolf from above. Hearing the disturbance in the branches, the wolf looked up and managed to see the Native for a brief second before a hidden blade stabbed it right between the eye's, killing it instantly. "Whew that was close" "Hey kid you okay-Huh"? Connor exclaims upon seeing that the boy had fallen unconscious from his adrenaline rush wearing off. Quickly placing an ear on his chest to hear a steady heartbeat, Connor was relieved to hear he was just asleep. "I better get him to the mansion, I hope Achilles doesn't mind". Connor explains before flinging him over his shoulder. "But first". He comments before walking over to the wolf and bringing out his knife. He always made sure to skin a beast after it has been killed to make sure it didn't go to waste, it wouldn't be right. "Ok time to get going". He exclaims before walking back to the mansion.

2 hours later.

"Connor, I'm back". Achilles exclaims while walking inside. Coming from the living room, Connor was happy to see that his mentor came back. "Glad to see you sir, but we have a situation". Connor exclaims happily before going serious. "What, what happened"? Achilles exclaims with a concerned look. "Come take a look". Connor exclaims while walking back into the living room. Following his student in, he was shocked to see a 13 year old boy laying on their new couch with multiple bandages around his chest and a couple of places on his face. "What happened to him"? Achilles exclaims while walking over to make sure he was ok. "I found this boy fighting a wolf of gigantic proportions, He managed to stay alive before the wolf pounced on him and almost managed to kill him". Connor exclaims while looking at the multiple cuts on the boy. "How did he survive"? Achilles asks upon noticing that there where no bite marks near the neck. "I managed to ambush the wolf and stab it between the eye's with my hidden blade, killing it, after that I skinned it and took him back and managed to treat all of the wounds". Connor finishes while showing him the wolf pelt. "How big was the wolf"? Achilles asks while looking at the pelt. "About as big as a horse, it was a miracle that he survived". Connor explains while checking the pelt. "Well all we can do is wait for him to-" Achilles was interrupted by a groan from the boy. Looking over at the boy, he saw him open his brown eye's slowly and taking a look at his surroundings.

"Ugh, oh man what happened"? The boy exclaims while leaning up and gripping his head. Looking around, he noticed he was being watched by a old man and a teenager a couple of years older than him. "Easy boy, you've been through a lot according to what Connor told me". Achilles assured. "Connor"? the boy asks while pointing to Connor. "Yes, that's me, I'm curious to how you got into a fight with such a beast". Connor straight out asks. The boy thinks a second before remembering the wolf, he was about to ask what happened when he noticed the wolf pelt laying on the table. "What happened to the wolf"? the boy asks while looking at the pelt. "I managed to kill it before it killed you and skinned it's pelt". Connor explains while holding it up. The boy stays quiet while staring at the pelt that was bigger than Connor himself. "By the way what's you name"? Achilles asks getting back on track. "My name is Ash Ketchum". Ash exclaims while looking at them. "Hmm, Ash eh"? "Well then could you explain how a 13 year old boy could fight back a beast that's as big as a horse"? Achilles asks while leaning down at him. Ash appeared to look uncertain at answering his question so Connor decided to save him. "Umm sir don't you have some groceries that are in the carriage"? Connor asks trying to defuse the situation. "Oh, yes your right, Ash can you help us please"? Achilles asks while stepping out the door. "Sure, its the least I can do after Connor here saved my life". Ash says while getting his shirt and stepping outside. He noticed that the holes in his shirt and pants have been sewed shut. "Hey Connor did you fix up my clothes"? Ash asks while looking at his clothes. "Yes and by the way my real name is Ratonhnhaké:ton". Connor says while quietly chuckling at his slightly shocked face. "Ra-doon-ha-ge-doon, Ratonhnhaké:ton" Ash says repeating the name. "Well at least you can pronounce it correctly". Connor chuckles out while Achilles grumbled. "But I would like you to call me Connor, people would get confused". He says while picking up groceries. "By the way Achilles when are we going to train again". Connor says, but quickly froze when he realized what he said. Quickly darting his eye's to Achilles who was giving him a glare out of the corner of his eye. "Training? what kind of training are you talking about"? Ash asks while looking at him. "That is no concern of yours boy". Achilles responds coldly. "If you don't mind, if you've recovered I would kindly ask you to return to your home, I'm sure your family is worried about you". He finishes while walking back inside.

Out of the corner of his eye Connor saw that Ash cringed at the sound of his family, He realized that he could have been separated from his family like he was. "Ash do you even have anywhere to go"? Connor asks while putting the groceries down. Achilles flinched when he heard him say that. "Well you see-". Ash began. He was interrupted by the sound of gunfire a couple of miles away. "What's going on". Ash says in shock. "Redcoats" Achilles mutters out. "Connor get your gear and get going". Achilles orders. "Right sir". Connor says before rushing into the house. "Ash you stay inside it's to dangerous". Achilles orders. "No I can help". Ash says with determination. "If so then tell me how you fought that wolf". Achilles questions. Instead of answering, Ash turns around and make's his arm go orange before stretching it out to a tree at the start of the forest, startling Achilles greatly. "That answer your question". He spoke out before pulling himself towards the tree and hoping from tree to tree. Connor came out as soon as Ash left, seeing that he's gone he begins to ask Achilles before the man put a hand up. "Don't ask Connor just get going, and keep a lookout for Ash he went ahead". He says while watching Connor's eyes widen before he bolts to the tree's. Sitting down, Achilles had to ask himself one question. "Ash, were did you come from"?

To Be Continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok now this is the first chapter but the second one is gonna be right behind it, I got a huge Assassin's Creed addiction and I've got a ton of idea's. If you want you can give me idea's about Ash's new outfit for Assassin's Creed. Also Ash is 13 in this story, which means he hasn't got the scar or his forms yet. Also if you want I can give Ash, Captain Kidd's Sawtooth Cutlass. Ash will be joining Connor in the story of Assassin's Creed 3 and if your wondering if he'll become an Assassin, That is for me to know and you to find out later. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out not for long.<strong>


	2. Apprenticeship

**Here's my next chapter and its gonna be a good one. Ash arrives at around the time Connor as about to be joined into the Assassin's and Ash is going to join to (I decided to tell you) anyway im gonna stop talking and get back to the action. my skills in fighting have improved by playing Assassin's Creed. so look forward to good scenes. Also I didn't do this last time. Pokémon and Assassin's Creed do not belong to me. Only my custom Ash and this story are mine. Also the profile pic is Ash's Assassin uniform, except the undershirt is black instead of red.**

* * *

><p>"Ash, where you separated from your family like I was"? Connor mumbles to himself while traversing the trees. Thinking back to his village, his friend's, his mother, Connor wondered if Ash went through the same thing he did. "No, I wont let anyone suffer like that anymore" Connor declares before increasing his pace. Over with Ash, he finally arrived at a cliff with some redcoats cornering a person off a cliff. "Now lets see if our man can fly". One of the redcoats say before pushing him off the cliff with a rope tied to his foot. Up with Ash who saw their little stunt, was angry and about to jump, before a hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him. Quickly turning around, Ash saw Connor looking at him with a stern look. "What are you doing Ash"? He exclaims quietly, hearing the redcoats. "I'm going to stop those guys from killing that man". Ash says while darting his thumb to the redcoats laughing their heads off. "Listen, I want to know how you fought that wolf". Connor says, continuing the subject. Ash hisses at the question before getting ready to jump, but was stopped by Connor tackling him down. "Stop, I see you don't wanna talk at the moment, but you should at least be prepared to fight these guys". Connor exclaims after brushing the snow off him. "What do you have in mind"? Ash questions with a raised eyebrow. Reaching down to one of his Hidden blades, Connor considered against the idea since Achilles would be mad at him, but seeing the situation and that he could trust him to return it gave him confidence. "Ok here, I'm going to give you one of my blades to fight, just return it afterward". Connor says while handing Ash the blade. "Ok, but how does it work"? Ash questions. After spending a couple of moments showing Ash how to sheath and unsheathe the blade, Ash and Connor leap down from their perch, stabbing two redcoats in the back before charging to the other unaware redcoats. However another guard they didn't see alerted the other's, which caused the guards to pull out their rifles. "Ash! you take left, and I'll take right". Connor plans while charging. "Right". Ash chirps. Out of the corner of his eye, Ash saw Connor pull out a tomahawk which he used to attack the redcoat. Deciding on an idea, Ash charges electricity through the blade before ducking from the shot that was fired, and stabbed the redcoat in the abdomen, electrocuting him into submission. Connor, who finished the guard and saw Ash electrocute the guard, couldn't help but be amazed at what he saw.<p>

Ash quickly removed the Hidden Blade before tossing it to Connor and walking over to the man who was upside down. Quickly strapping on the blade, Connor quickly helped Ash pull the man up. "Thank you, thank you". the man exclaims after he was on solid ground again. "Are you alright" Connor asks while checking him out. The man had brown hair and a goatee, a white long sleeved shirt with a yellow sleeveless vest under it, he also had black pants and white knee socks with black shoes. "I think so, didn't do much aside form a good scare". The man exclaims while getting up. "What did they want with you"? Ash asks while looking at the dead redcoats. "My purse which was meager, and they decided to punish me for their troubles". He exclaims while glaring at their corpses. However he quickly froze when he realized something. "Um excuse me men, but weren't their 5 redcoats"? The man asks with fear in his voice. Quickly remembering the man that blew their cover, Ash darted his eyes to the right and saw the man getting away. "O no you don't"! Ash exclaims before stretching his arm, and grabbing the man by the back of his shirt. This action caused Connor's and the man's eyes to bug out in shock. Pulling the man towards him, Ash saw the fear in his eyes at the technique, stretching his arm over the cliff, Ash gives him the most hateful glare he can muster before saying. "What made you attack this man besides his money". He says in a cold voice. "For the tools over there". The man exclaims while pointing at he burning carriage to the left that they strangely didn't notice until now. Giving the man one last glare, Ash rears his arm back in before dropping him. "Get lost." He says with a glare. The man didn't hesitate to bolt from the scene. Looking over at the carriage that was now ashes, the man exclaims in a sad voice. "Silly really, my tools WERE worth a king's share to the right man. In any case, I best be on my way, it's a long walk to the nearest inn, and thank you two for your kindness". The man exclaims while shaking their hands. "Have you no home"? Connor asks with slight sadness in his voice that only Ash could pick up. "Ah, well I was a proud residence of Boston until recently but I'm not a supporter of his majesty and well I was forced out of my wood shop and home by Loyalists". The man exclaims while brushing the snow off his clothes. "There are plenty around here who could use the services of a skilled craftsman, if you were looking somewhere to settle". Connor explains. "Is that right? I may look into that". The man exclaims before walking away. "And thank you again for the help and advice". He yells while waving his hand. Connor just gives him a nod, before turning over to Ash who was giving the man a smile. "Ok, Ash I want answer's, where did you learn how to command electricity, stretch your arm like that, and fight that wolf". Connor exclaims while sitting on a nearby stump. Sighing, seeing how he wasn't getting away with this, Ash proceded to tell Connor about where he came from, how he got his ability's and how he fought the wolf.

30 minute's later.

"Where is that boy". Achilles grumbled while standing in front of a house close to a destroyed ship. "He should have dealt with them by now". He says while sighing before hearing a familiar voice calling out. "Achilles, we're back". Connor's voice exclaims from the tree's before him and Ash land in front of him. "Well, it seems you dealt with the redcoats, and it also seems you brought Ash back". Achilles said in a neutral tone. "Yes". Connor says while looking at Ash who was staring at the sunken ship. "Nevermind, you can tell me later about what happened, right now we need to continue your training". Achilles says while walking towards the house. "Um, sir I need to ask you something". Connor asks nervously. "Hmm? What is it Connor"? Achilles asks with curiosity. This is the first time Connor has shown nervousness "Alone please". He asks while darting his eyes over to Ash. "No need to ask, I'll just go check out the ship". Ash says before walking over to get a closer look at the ship. "Now that he's gone Connor, what did you want to ask"? Achilles wonders why he sent Ash away. "I was wondering if you could take Ash in as an Assassin apprentice too". Connor says while bowing down. It took Achilles several seconds to process what Connor just asked. And when he recovered he wasn't happy. "Are you serious" "Do you even know what your asking"? He says in a cold tone. "Yes sir, I know he can be trusted, and he doesn't need to be trained as much as I needed to be". He adds when he see's he mentor's expression. "Oh why is that"? Achilles asks while getting his cane ready to hit Connor upside the head. "I saw how he fight's and heard what he's been through, it amazes me about what he's done at such a young age". Connor say while looking over at Ash who was staring out at the sea. "I know he can fight, I saw him when I lent him the hidden blade". Connor exclaims before putting his hands over his mouth after realizing what he said. "You lent him the Hidden Blade"! Achilles yells with pure anger in his eyes. "Yes, but it was because he had no weapons, and I was amazed that after a few moments wielding it, he fought like an expert". He adds after noticing the anger in his mentor's eyes. After hearing that, Achilles calmed down slightly to listen, after hearing what Connor just told him, he wonder's if he should take Connors hidden blades away and revoke his training, or to actually consider bringing a 13 year old boy in as his apprentice. He thought he was going mad until a thought came to his head, did Ash want Connor to ask for him, or did he not know about the Assassin's? "Connor, does he know about the Assassin's"? Achilles asks after giving some thought. "No sir, and I know he isn't with the Templars". Connor clarifies. "How do you know that"? Achilles asks after hearing the confident answer. "Ash told me where he came from, and why he has these powers". He says while looking at Ash. "Hmm, I would like to hear this from the horse's mouth". Achilles asks while looking at Ash. "Bring him over here". He asks. "Yes sir". Connor chirps out. After walking over to Ash and telling him what happened, Connor motions Achilles to come over, which he does. "Now I think I owe you an explanation". Ash says while rubbing the back of his head. "Yes you do, now answer me this, where did you come from, where did you learn those powers, and how did you fight the wolf"? Achilles asks while sitting on a stump. "_Sigh,_ here we go again". Ash says before going through his stories again.

5 minutes later.

"Hmm, well that is interesting". Achilles says while contemplating over what Ash has shown and told him. "Well Connor, it seems you were right, I am impressed". "I'll make you a deal, if he manages to keep up with you in your training, I'll take him in as my apprentice". Achilles said with a bitter smile. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you mean by apprentice"? Ash says with a raised eyebrow. "I guess it's my turn at storytelling now". Achilles said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, well here is the second chapter of the story, it took a while because I'm on vacation with my grandparents (Love you two) And I couldn't play my game, so I had to resort to walkthrough's for my story. I also forgot it was the snow season when I wrote the first chapter, so forgive me. I made the choice of giving Ash, Captain Kidd's Sawtooth Cutlass, I'll feature how they got it, in a flashback in a later chapter. Anyway, if your confused about Ash's outfit in the profile pic, it is Connor's original outfit, I was going to use Achilles' Original outfit, but this one has the more modern feel of Ash's world too it. the only difference is that he has his black shirt under the vest. So next chapter includes the building of the Aquila, Ash's training, and both Connor and Ash becoming Assassin's. (Connor will become one first and Ash will spend a couple of months before he become's one, that's when Connor has his full adult look, I shortened the time to fit Ash's age and adventure's. Anyway, this is Oathkeeper0317 signing out again.<strong>


	3. Training and the Aquila

**Ok so here is chapter 3, and I'm sorry for the lack of updates, our house got flooded and we had a little trouble, its not fun having your siblings sleeping in your room. anyway here we go. I do not own Assassin's Creed or Pokémon. note: I wont be putting entire conversations between Connor and whoever, because its a pain.**

* * *

><p>"And that's all you need to know at the moment" Achilles finishes up while giving Ash time to think. After hearing the story of the Assassin's and Templar's, Ash knew that he was going to get involved in something big. "If the Templars are going to be as bad as you say, then I'm in" He says with a grin and a clenched fist. "Good, then you know what to do I take it"? Achilles asks while getting up. "Yes sir". Ash chirps out. "Ok, Connor, Ash follow me". He says while walking back to the house. While getting close, Ash could hear someone singing a song inside which causes him to raise an eyebrow in slight confusion. Upon stepping on the porch, Achilles motions Connor to knock, which he does. "'GO WAY'"! a voice roars out from inside. Connor turns around for an approval from Achilles which he gets a nod for go. After the nod he slowly opens the door to see a man with a beer bottle in his hand. "I said 'go way' boy, D'ya not speak the King's English"? He asks while Connor, Ash and Achilles walk in. Upon seeing Achilles, the man straightens up. "Oh, I didn't see you there old man, I'd of set my home in order if I'd known you'd be callin". He says while pointing at Achilles, while Ash and Connor hold their noses from the smell. "These boy's names are Ash and Connor, their here to restore the property". Achilles says in a monotone voice. That got the man attention. "Restore?...RESTORE! pardon my manners"! He cheers before getting up and walking outside with the other's behind him. "She's still the fastest in the Atlantic-sure she need some attention...minor thing mostly but with a little affection she'll fly again." He explains while pointing at the sunken ship. "Who is 'she'"? Connor asks with a confused look. "WHO is SHE? Why the Aquila, boy! The Ghost of the North Seas"! He roars out while pointing again at the ship. "The boat"? Connor asks with a dumbfounded look. "b-b...a BOAT?! She's a SHIP, boy and make no mistake about it, I thought you brought him here to restore the property, but I think he's the greenest thing on the Frontier. He exclaims while Ash snickers at the exchange. "Connor, Ash, meet me back at the mansion when your done". Achilles orders before walking off. Ash pushes Connor out of the way so he can get a word in. "So she needs repairs, you got the tools for the job"? Ash asks with a grin. "Now this boy here knows what a ship is". The man says before patting Ash on the back. "By the way, the name's Robert Faulkner, at your service". Robert exclaims with a hand open for a handshake, which Ash accepts. "Yes she does need repairs but I'm lacking the proper supplies, some quality timber would help me get started". He exclaims. "I can see to that". Connor pipes up while stepping forward. "How long before it-SHE is able to sail again". He catches his words while Ash snickers slightly. "Just get me the lumber boys, and I'll raise a crew". He murmers out before falling asleep against the house. "Come on then Ash, we need to get back to Achilles". Connor urges on before running to the manors direction. "Right behind you". Ash exclaims before running.<p>

"Ah, there you are! I've something to show you two. Come take a look". Achilles urges on upon their arrival. "What is it"? they both asks while walking to him. "A ledger, it helps us manage the homestead's dealings". He says while pushing a book towards them. "And what are these"? Ash asks while pointing to splotches of ink on the book. "That is none of your concern at the moment Ash". He says while giving him a look. "Take up the ledger Connor and I'll show you how it works". He asks while folding his hands in front of his face. After a couple of minutes of teaching Connor what to do, Achilles asked Ash to come with him for a little bit. "What do you need sir"? Ash asks while they walk to the back of the house. "Just something to show you". He informs before pulling a lamp on the wall, which causes the wall to open up. At the bottom of the staircase that led to the basement was a white and blue robe sitting on a mannequin. "Whoa...so this is an Assassin Robe". Ash speaks in awe at inspecting it without touching it. "If you must know, that is not what I brought you here for". Achilles scolds before urging Ash to a wall with multiple pictures of people on it. "Who are they"? Ash asks while scanning each painting. "The Templar Order in the Colonies" Achilles murmers out while pointing to the top painting. "And that, is Connor's father". He informs while awaiting Ash's reaction. His reaction was a dropped jaw and widened eyes, he couldn't believe that his friends father was the leader of the Templars in the Colonies. "I kinda feel bad for him, having to face his own father sooner or later". Ash states with a grimace. "It has to be done, in order for the Colonies to truly be free". Achilles informs before showing Ash a box with the Assassin insignia on it. "While I'm not accustomed to doing this, after spending some time with Connor, I guess he made me open up a little". He says with a bitter smile on his face. Inside the box was the same band that Connor had, except there was just one not two. "I decided to see if Connor's words were true, so I'm giving you one hidden blade to practice with, but be aware that this is a practice blade, it is not fully sharpened to truly hurt somebody". Achilles informs with a glare at the end. "Yes sir". Ash chirps out with a bow before taking the blade. After strapping the blade on, Ash decided to give it a quick test, flicking his wrist backwards, Ash unsheathed the blade before taking a couple steps away from Achilles and practicing a couple of swings and stabs with the blade. "Well it seems Connor was right on one thing, you do fight like an expert with that thing". Achilles mutters out, slightly impressed. But, before Ash could continue practicing, Connor walked down stairs and gave them both a look before darting his eyes to Ash's hidden blade on his wrist. "Well Ash, it seems Achilles must have a lot of faith in you". He speaks out with a slight chuckle. "Anyway, I ordered the timber we needed, Ash it's time to go". Connor orders out before motioning him upstairs. "Okay, right behind you, and thanks for the hidden blade Achilles". Ash thanks before running upstairs.

"Well, well, it seems I underestimated you two". Robert chuckles out, thankfully sober now. "Anyway lets get to work, I got the tools and the crew". He listed before darting his eyes to the group of men with tools on the shore. "And you got the timber, alright lets get this ship back in ship shape". He roars out with a grin. "YEAH!" The men and Ash cheered before getting to work. _"Lets hope Connor at least knows how to swim". _Ash thinks with a grin while darting his eyes over to Connor.

Six Months Later (I'm following the game in time skips).

_"It's been six months since I've been here and met up with Connor and Achilles, and since I've got work on the Aquila and obtained my hidden blade"_ Ash writes out in a journal in his hands while on a cliff overlooking the repaired Aquila. _"Connor told me about his village, his friends, and the encounter with Charles Lee, his mothers death (kinda feel bad for the guy)_,_ and his journey to Achilles before meeting me". _He continues while Connor approaches from behind. "_Ever since we started on the Aquila, Achilles has been instructing both me and Connor in our training and our job at the ship, Now we're about to set sail somewhere, Yo ho ho me harties". _Ash finishes with a grin at the end. "What are you doing Ash"? Connor asks while reading his words from behind. Ash visibly jumped at Connor's question before seeing the Native leaning over his shoulder, and reading his journal. Abruptly closing the book, getting flinch out of Connor, Ash stood up and walked over to the edge of the cliff. "It's just something to keep track of all that I've done on this journey". He informs while looking at the book that has all of his adventure's since he left both his hometown and world. "Anyway, Robert wants me down at the Aquila, and Achilles wants you down at the mansion". He informs before walking beside him. "So the old man wants me, well I won't disappoint" He chuckles out before jumping off the cliff and performing what Achilles taught him as: The Leap of Faith. Landing in the water, and laughing as Connor dived near him, he swam to shore and gave Connor one last goodbye. "See ya". He says while sticking his fist out. Connor was confused for a second before slowly raising his fist and hitting it against Ash's which caused said boy to grin. "Glad you finally got the hang of it". He exclaims with a grin before running back to the mansion.

Arriving at the mansion, Ash couldn't help but smile at the memories that flooded to him, even though he has been here a lot, it still reminds him about how far he's gotten since he's arrived. Walking in, Ash saw Achilles at the end of the hall, waving him over. Walking over to him, Ash noticed how the wall has already been opened, and how Achilles was already down the stairs. At the basement, Ash saw Achilles hovering over a map and with another box beside him. "Ash, you've been a worthy off an apprentice as Connor has, but now it's time for your ultimate test for you". He exclaims while motioning Ash over. Looking at the map, Ash noticed it was a sea chart with a map of an island which is known as: The Isle of Cerros. "What is it"? He asks while staring at the map. "This map will lead you to a island that contains the Treasured weapon of the infamous Captain Kidd". Achilles informs while rolling up the map and giving it to Ash. "I've already got a small ship that will take you to the island, go there, get the weapon, and come back". He orders before motioning to the box. "And if you succeed, you will be worthy enough to wield these". He says before opening the box which revealed two real, sharp, hidden blades. "What about the weapon"? Ash asks while looking at the blades. "The weapon is yours if you manage to obtain it". He informs while shutting the box. "The reason why I'm giving you this test, is because nobody has ever managed to get close to the ruins, let alone the weapon". He explains while putting the box away. "Connor's test, is the trip to get the resources and remaining crew members for the ship". He says while walking towards the robe. "Like you, if Connor succeeds, not only will he get the new hidden blades, but he will also be worthy enough to wear these robes". He trails off while staring at the robes. "What about me, not to be in a rush, but when will I get my robe"? Ash asks after hearing Connor's reward. "When you are ready, you will be worthy to wear an Assassin robe". Achilles counters while looking at him with a stern look. "You better get going, don't want Connor to get ahead now do you"? He asks with a slight grin on his face. That got Ash's attention, which caused him to grab the chart and map, and mutter out a thank you before rushing outside. "Hehe, he'll learn soon enough". He chuckles out before pulling out a bigger chest from a secret panel in the floor which inside reveals another Assassin robe. "You'll get your reward soon enough my boy". He chuckles out before closing the chest and heading upstairs.

To be Continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thats chapter 3, so I didn't involve Ash's and Connor's initiations, I didn't have a proper place to stop except here, plus I'm putting in Ash's journey for Captain Kidd's treasure. I will not show Connor's trip because I'm more focusing on Ash in this part of the story, but don't worry, Connor will get a good amount of spotlight in this story. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<strong>


	4. Ruin's and Initiation

**Here is the 4th chapter, if you didn't read my warning on my other fic, I'll say it here, I have no specific way of updating. Any who, lets get it on. Oh and I don't own anything. (I gotta remember that).**

* * *

><p>"Well, sir here we are". A crew member explains while Ash gets on the island. "Thank you, I'll be sure to be back soon". Ash requests before turning around and running down the path, at the end was a dead end, or so it seemed. "Hmm, aha there we go". Ash exclaims upon noticing a climbable place on the cliff. Getting to the top, Ash notices that he was in a vast jungle. "Of course, it had to be a jungle". Ash murmers in annoyance. Looking around, Ash decides that he wasn't getting anywhere on the ground. Stretching up to a tree, Ash notices that the jungle ends at a cliff facing the ruins he's supposed to get to. "There we go, at least I know where I'm going now". He says before swinging from tree to tree. Meeting at the end of the road, Ash looks around to find a way across when he notices a branch stretching across to the ruins. "Alright! there we go". Ash cheers while running across the branch. While going across the branch, Ash thought about what he has done, he's spent two weeks heading here, and now he was going to prove himself as an Assassin. With a mighty leap, Ash over leaps the gap and slides across the stone floor. Getting up, Ash gets a look at the ruins, the place looked like it was bombed by aircraft carriers. "Sheesh, looks like time took it's tole". Ash laughs out while walking up the step until he came across a landslide. "Hmm, where to go". Ash mumbles while looking around. Out of the corner of his eye, Ash notices a branch that leads around the place. Sliding under the branch, Ash quickly regretted it, as the ground gave out under him. Moving fast, Ash shift's his arm orange and makes it slightly bulky and claw like before gripping the edge with a bear trap grip. "Whoa!" Ash shouts in surprise before pulling himself up. Looking over the ledge, Ash grimaces at seeing the almost endless fall. "Might want to get moving before the rest of the ground decides to gang up on me". Ash exclaims before rushing off.<p>

Over with Connor, (I decided to focus on him a little bit) he was thinking about Ash, why was he here and what was his purpose? "Oi! Wake up Connor" A voice roars out. Connor jumps before darting his eyes over to his first mate. "Sorry Robert, just thinking about my friend". Connor apologizes with a sheepish look. "Aye, it's alright you'll see him soon enough". Robert assures while they sail back to the colonies. "I hope your right". Connor mumbles.

After climbing the maze of a ruin, Ash finally managed to get to the top. "Ok, not making the same mistake as last time". Ash says after noticing a hole in the wall he can slide under. Thinking quickly, Ash does a teleport into the hole and flies across the gap that was used to trap hunters. "Alright, good thing I didn't try that again". Ash smirks while looking at the gap. Walking over to the tomb, Ash looks around it before pushing it open with relative ease. Inside was a cutlass with a unique sawtooth edge forged into it, hence it's name. "Well, well, so this is the Sawtooth Cutlass". Ash examines after looking it over and putting it into the scabbard Achilles gave him. "Mission accomplished". Ash cheers with a grin. Teleporting out, Ash quickly climbs to the tip of the ruins before scanning the area. "Alright, there's the ship, so time to get going". Ash exclaims before performing a Leap of Faith off of the ruins into the thick jungle below.

"Achilles"! Connor shouts after arriving at the house. "Ah Connor, about time you got here, when did you tell me you were leaving"? Achilles asks in a monotone tone. "Umm, I uh". Connor stutters while looking away. "Regardless, follow me". Achilles orders while heading downstairs with Connor following. At the bottom was the same basement as it was left. Connor walked over to the robe with a slight amazed look, it has never looked better. "You are allowed to touch it". Achilles confirms with a bitter smile. Connor does so and is amazed at how rough it feels. "Take it, you have earned it". Achilles orders before turning around. Connor gives him a shocked look before taking the robes off of the mannequin and heading upstairs to change and equip the new hidden blades that where in his room. Coming out, Connor was in the exact same robes he dreamed of being in, Achilles walked over to him before putting a hand on his shoulder. "There usually is a ritual for this, but I assume we both aren't the type for this, so at least allow me to say this". "Welcome to the Brotherhood Connor". Achilles Welcomes with a smile. "You have your training, your goals, and now your title, now when the time come's, Ash will do the same". Achilles explains with a smile. "Where is he"? Connor asks. "On his ultimate test, He'll be home in about a week" Achilles says while walking off. "Go celebrate with the crew, you've earned it". Achilles offers while walking off, but not before Connor grabs his arm and pulls him outside. "Your coming to celebrate with us". Connor says with a smile which is rare. Achilles was shocked to says the least before he smiles and follows Connor to the ship. "Very well". He says while heading towards the now cheering crew.

One Week Later.

"Achilles, Connor, I'm back". Ash says while entering the house. He was meeted with the shocking sight of Connor wearing his Assassin robes with his hair in a slight ponytail. "Whoa, Connor! when did you get your robes". Ash exclaims in shock before remembering what Achilles said. "I'm sure you remember Ash". Achilles says as he walks in. "Achilles, I managed to get the sword". Ash confirms while pulling out the sword. Looking it over, Achilles gives off a slight smile before gesturing Ash downstairs. Downstairs in the basement was a different robe then Connor's. "This is your robe Ash, you have proven yourself a worthy of an apprentice as Connor has, your are ready". Achilles explains before motioning Ash toward the robe and hidden blades on it. Picking up the robe, Ash smiles at the craftsmanship of the robe before heading upstairs to change. Walking out, Ash with his hood down, came to Achilles and Connor. His robe consist of a white buttoned up robe with red trends, his black undershirt and pants where still on, he wore a red sash belt with the Assassin insignia with knee high boots, and grey fingerless gloves with the new hidden blades on his wrists, and the Cutlass at his waist. "Well, it seems to fit you well, a little big, but you'll grow into it" Achilles examines with a smirk. Connor was smiling at Ash as he looks himself over with a smile. Achilles quickly gained look as if he remembered something. "Ash, follow me for a second". Achilles requests before walking into the kitchen with a confused Ash and Connor following. "The hidden blades you wield are a different kind, there is only one way to wield them, and that is to cut off your ring finger". Achilles explains while pulling out a butchers hatchet. "What! are you sure". Ash exclaims in shock and slight fear. "Yes, it must be done". Achilles says with a blunt tone. Ash thinks it over for a second before placing his ring finger on the table. "Alright, do it quickly". Ash says while looking away. Achilles raises his hatchet in the air before swinging it down.

**Thunk!**

_To be Continued._

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think, did I do the ruin's well? Did I do Ash's initiation well? Will Ash lose his finger? Find out next chapter. Also when Ash teleported, he was using his fire powers. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<br>**


	5. Hunters, poachers, and Frenchmen oh my!

**Hello everyone, I really don't have much to say, so on with the show. Pokemon and Assassin's Creed do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thunk!<br>**  
>At the sound of the noise, Ash immediately opened his eyes in shock to see that the hatchet had landed inches away from his finger. After he got his senses back together, Ash finally notices that the crew, Faulkner, and a couple of people he met at the homestead (he never could get their names) laughing their heads off. "What is going on here"? Connor asks for Ash as he is equally surprised. "Just a little joke Connor, we decided to have a little fun with Ash here". Faulkner replies while nudging a now aware Ash. Ash just stood there dumbfounded before looking at his hidden blades and unsheathing them, they worked just like his last ones, Ash gave out a sigh before grinning at everyone.<p>

_Two Weeks Later_

"_It's been two weeks since I've became an Assassin, Connor and me agreed to sharpen our moves separately for two reasons. One: We needed to create new ways to fight our enemies with our new hidden blades, their different from our first ones, why? that's for me to know and you to find out. Two: He had a feeling we needed to reflect on what has got us here in order to steel ourselves for what is to come, because frankly, I have never taken a life before, do I really have what it takes"? _Ash finishes in his journal before snapping it shut. Looking to his right, he noticed Connor was staring at the pictures of the Templars. "Connor, Ash. Spare a moment"? Achilles asks, coming out of nowhere. "Sure, what do you need"? Ash asks before noticing the rope with a dart attached to the tip. He saw Connor take the rope in his hands before spinning the dart end in fast circles, prompting Ash to stand back. "What is that thing"? He asks while putting his hands up out of reflex. "A Shieng Biao- or rope dart if you prefer". Achilles answers while Ash steps back further. "One of the many plans given to us by Shao Jun to-". Achilles was interrupted by Connor launching the rope dart into the wall while Ash is frozen stiff. It landed right between his legs. "Sorry Ash". Connor apologizes while looking over at Achilles who was giving him a stern eye. "Work on it more". Ash says while stepping away from the dart. After he said that, a knock came from the upstairs door.

Heading upstairs, Ash and Connor opened the door to reveal another tanned man. Ash was unfamiliar with him, but Connor recognized him. "Kanen'tó:kon"? Connor wonders while unknown to him, Ash facepalms in the background at the name. Connor and Kanen'tó:kon began to talk about the village he was from, Ash decided to stay out of the conversation since it was none of his business, until one name got his attention. "His name is William Johnson". Kane (That's what I'm gonna call him) answered to a distressed Connor. "What's going on"? Ash asks, getting into the conversation, also pulling attention to him. "Who is this"? Kane asks while pointing to Ash. "A good friend". Connor replies while looking at Ash. "William is in Boston now, preparing to make the sale". Kane says getting back on track. "This is not sale, this is theft"! Connor shouts while Ash is regretting not paying attention. "Connor, Ash, be careful these men are powerful". Achilles warns. "Where should we go"? Ash asks. "Seek out Samuel Adams in Boston, he should be able to help". Achilles replies. At those words, Ash saw Kane give Connor his hatchet which Connor struck right into the post beside the porch. "What was that for"? Ash wonders while staring at the hatchet. Connor explains that the hatchet is used to represent war, when it starts it's planted, when it's over, it's removed. "You could at least used a tree". Ash mutters before following Connor who was walking away with Kane. "Goodbye Achilles". Ash exclaims while waving slightly to Achilles who smirks in return. "Just make sure Connor doesn't do anything stupid". Achilles requests while Connor stops for a second. "No promises". Ash chuckles out while Connor smacks him in the head slightly.

Walking down the trail, Ash heard someone crying out in pain along with Connor and Kane. Darting towards the direction, the three men notice a woman bleeding from a trap in her arm. "You okay"? Connor asks while walking towards her. She just gave him a look. "What do you think"? She demands while flinching. "What happened"? Ash asks while checking her arm. "Poachers, I asked them to leave...this was their answer". She answers while gesturing towards the trap. "Come on, we need to get that arm looked at". Connor ushers while picking her up. "Connor, I'll take care of the poachers". Ash requests while Connor nods. "I hate to be a burden but I must head back to the village, I will see you soon". Kane sadly exclaims before running off. "Coward". Ash mutters before going into the woods.

In the woods, Ash began hopping from tree to tree while searching for the poachers. "Hmm, ah I got it". He exclaims before his eyes momentarily widened and his iris' glowed blue. This is his Aura Vision, akin to Connor's Eagle Vision, this lets Ash identify enemies, allies, and important people or things. Seeing various red figures, Ash switches it off before tree hoping towards them. Looking over one, Ash wonders how he should take him down. "I don't think I should kill them, just scare them a bit". Ash reasons before jumping down and kneeing a guy in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. Looking around, Ash darts towards two more before rolling under on and kicking him in the face, and pivoting to strike the second poacher as well. Seeing one poacher with his back turned, Ash walks towards him silently before putting him in a knockout choke hold which knocked him out as soon as Ash kneed him in the back, taking the air out of him. Hearing another call out, Ash decides he's the last one, so he decides to give the message. Hiding behind a tree, Ash got behind the man before unsheating his hidden blade near his neck. "Shooting people a common practice where your from"? He asks while holding him still. "N-no I-" The man began before Ash shoves him away. "Spare me! gather your friends and get out of here, if I see you here again, I won't show mercy". Ash threatens before the guy steps back scared. Seeing that his threat was a child, the man laughed before pulling out his rifle. "Wrong choice dude". Ash mutters darkly before dodging the bullet and putting his arm towards the poacher.

**Bang!**

The poacher took a step back before looking at his shoulder, noticing it was bleeding. Looking towards Ash, the poacher notices his wrist was smoking, not wanting to know what other weapons Ash has, the poacher bolts while holding his bleeding arm. "Good riddance". Ash says before walking back towards the mansion. At the mansion, the woman that introduced herself as Myriam explained that she wanted to ask permission to hunt on the homestead, Connor explains that he has no rights for her to ask permission, but offered her a choice to set up a trade business, which she agreed to. After leaving the mansion, Ash and Connor began to walk down the trail towards Boston before noticing two horses. "Race you to Boston". Ash challenges before hoping on a white horse, pulling his hood up and giving a kick to the horse which got it running, with Connor not far behind.

"I win". Ash cheers with a grin as he arrives at their destination, a tavern. Heading inside with their hoods up, Ash saw two men drinking at the bar. "Connor! I'd like you to meet some like-minded friends. The owners of this fine establishment". the man apparently Samuel Adams exclaims. "William Molineux and the manager and chef, Stephane Chapheau". He introduces the man beside him and the man in the kitchen respectively. Ash blocked out their conversation to look outside, noticing some redcoats talking with a man that looked in trouble, Ash went to go check it out as the others looked at him curiously. Outside, Ash noticed that they had their guns pointed at the man, the man was strangely, in his teens he just looked older than he seemed, he had brown hair and a slight goatee growing. "Come on you buggers, I'll take you all on". The teen challenged with raised fists. Seeing how the teen wasn't going to get away, Ash stepped forward before tapping a redcoat on the shoulder getting his attention. "Beat it kid I'm trying to-". The redcoat began before he was silenced by a punch to the face, the two other redcoats looked over before they too were taken down by Ash. Looking over at the teen, Ash walked up towards him as the teen lowered his guard. "Thank ya man, I was just trying to be tough so they would back off, guess it didn't work out too well". He chuckles out while Ash got him up. 'Well, see you". Ash exclaims before watching the teen run off. Looking behind him, Ash notices Samuel looking at him in awe. "So...what's our mission"? Ash asks with a bashful grin.

To be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like chapter 5, I kinda like it. Those who have played AC 2, and Brotherhood know what Ash's new weapon is. Should I give Ash Assassin recruits? If so then that guy is going to be the first one. Anyway, next time on AC: The Raven, The Tea Party Panic!<strong>


	6. Tea Party Panic

**Ok so here is chapter 6. And for no one that guessed, Ash has the hidden gun (The AC2 one) he also has more attachments he will add later in the story, I'm being careful what I give Ash, I don't want to make him OP, yet I don't want to nerf him too much. Anyway, AC and Pokemon do not belong to me. Also review about how you feel about the previous chapters, I'm open to advice and slight criticism (Not too much though). Anyway here we go.**

* * *

><p>Leaving the tavern, Ash and Connor have been given the mission to destroy the Boston Tea that William is using to buysteal the land. "So where should we start"? Connor asks while walking out. "I don't know but we-". Ash began but was interrupted as he bumped shoulders with a man with a crate. Inside the crate was bags that Samuel told them about, Connor and Ash both looked at the guy before the man runs off. "Well, at least we know where to start". Ash explains while holding a bag before burning it with fire. "We should split up, I will take the north, and you should go south for any suspicious activity". Connor suggests while looking north. "Alright, we'll meet here in about 3 hours". Ash sets before walking south.

Over with Ash, he stuck to the ground to avoid suspicion, keeping his hood up, his head down, and sticking with the crowd like Achilles taught him, Ash saw three men with a shopkeeper. The bad thing is that two of them had guns and one of them was holding a bag which the salesman was putting money in. Looking around, he noticed that some people where watching but everyone else saw and walked away not wanting to get involved. Having enough, Ash pushed through the crowd and walked up to the three men mimicking his encounter with the redcoats, Ash taps he unarmed man on the shoulder, getting his attention. "Oi! You got some business with-". The man started but was stopped by a cutlass at his throat. "Stop what your doing now, or you'll regret it". Ash demands with his blade at the ready.

Gesturing to the two men beside him, the men got their guns ready. Steeling himself for what he was about to do, Ash ducks as the two men tried to strike him, keeping his swords straight up, the guns kept going and lodged themselves in the duo's guts. Acting fast, Ash while still ducking, pulled the triggers on both of the guns, causing the guns to fire and severely wound the two men. The third one stands still as a cutlass was back at his throat. "So, want to try that again and get yourself killed, or leave and save your friends". Ash barters. The mans response was grabbing the two men by the hands and running off, dragging the men while everyone there sweat dropped.

One hour later.

Repeating the process with two other smugglers, Ash began to wander Boston in order to lose the attention from people. Noticing a general store, Ash walks in to get ammo for his hidden gun, inside was a surprise that caused Ash to stop stiff. The reason why is that there was a man bartering with the dealer, Ash recognized the tricorn hat on the man's head from the picture, the man is Haytham Kenway, leader of the Colonial Templar order and Connor's father. '_Crap! I gotta hide"!_ Ash screams in his head before ducking behind a crate. "I told you, I want this delivered from the harbor by nightfall, I'm assured you know what your doing". Haytham explains while pointing at a paper on the map. "Yes sir, the tea will be unloaded by nightfall". The salesman assures with a smile. "Good, thank you sir". Haytham thanks before walking out the door. Getting up, Ash couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by Haytham's aura, it scared him. "You need something sir". The salesman asks. "Oh, yes I forgot". Ash exclaims before going to buy.

Another hour later.

Over with Connor, he has successfully managed to find two guys carrying crates and disposed of them. "I think it is time for me to head back to the tavern". Connor suggests before heading back. Noticing Ash heading back, Connor jogs up to him and taps him on the shoulder, getting a jump out of the younger assassin. "Whoa, jeese Connor, warn me next time". Ash says while turning to Connor. "Sorry Ash, but I think we should head back". Connor suggest while Ash nods at the idea. Looking at Ash, Connor notices Ash seems to be jumpy for some reason. "Is something bothering you"? Connor asks. Ash looks at him before taking a deep breath and nodding. "Connor, I just saw your father". Ash admits, getting a wide eyed look from Connor. "What do you mean"? Connor says in shock. "In the general store I was in, I ducked behinds a crate and heard his plan". Ash says with a grin at the end. "What is it"? Connor asks. "They are planning to move the tea from the docks at night, how about we hit them hard"? Ash suggests while they head inside. "We might want to tell Samuel first". Connor suggests which Ash nods to.

In the tavern, Ash and Connor explained the situation to Samuel which caused him to grin at the idea. "Fantastic search and destroy gentleman, and for discovering their hoard of tea". Samuel praises. "I'll gather the Sons of Liberty, and we'll strike tonight". Samuel plans before running off. "Well, if we're striking tonight, I'm going to take a nap, goodnight Connor". Ash says before sitting down and leaning against a post. "Goodnight Ash". Connor says before Ash's world was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, also Ash's hidden blade does not pivot like Connor's can, don't want to make him a bit OP. I really don't have much to comment on, so read, review, and have fun. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<strong>


	7. Hookblades and First kill

**So here is chapter 7, I decided that Ash will get the dual hook blades, it sounds original since no one came up with the idea, (that I know of). Anyway, on with the story. Assassin's Creed and Pokemon do not belong to me at all.**

* * *

><p>Darkness. That's all that Ash saw around him, normally Ash wouldn't be aware of his dreams, but this time it's different. Looking around, Ash noticed a light that wasn't there before. Walking over to it, Ash noticed that it was a silver sphere that had a golden glow around it. Ash stared at it for a second before reaching out towards it, the second he touched the sphere a bright light emerged and burned an image into Ash's mind, the jolt from the light woke Ash up to the real world.<p>

**BAM!**

"Ow"! Ash and Connor both shout as they hold their sore foreheads. "What are you doing Connor"? Ash asks, noticing how close Connor was. "I saw you tossing and turning like you were having a nightmare". Connor replies while still holding his head. The image returns in Ash's head, prompting him to jump up and walk outside, but not before pulling his hood up and telling Connor "I'm going to be gone for a bit, don't wait up". Was all that Ash said before he charged out the doors and began to free run up the buildings. Connor couldn't help but wonder what that was all about. "Connor! what happened"? Samuel asked from the stairs. "It seems Ash encountered a vision or something". Connor replies while staring at the door. "What do you think it was"? He asked while helping Connor up. "I do not know". Was all that he said.

Ash normally wouldn't free run to his destination, but he wasn't in the mood to find his way around. Ignoring the calls of guards on the roofs, Ash finally reached his destination, a park that seemed to be a peaceful place, but Ash knew what was here. Walking to a rock, Ash pushed down on a specific spot that caused it to go down in the shape of the Assassin symbol. Looking to his right, Ash noticed a tree bark popping out of place, walking over, Ash saw that it was hollow. "Here we go then". He declares before going inside.

**Splash!**

Ash, in a stroke of luck, happened to land in the underground tunnels that Connor showed him once, but the pathway was unfamiliar to him. Following the only open road, Ash noticed that the tunnel had a different design that usual, like it was ancient. "What could be in here"? he wondered while staring forward. Finally reaching the end, Ash came across a lone room, with the only thing inside, a lone chest in the middle of the room. Walking up to it, Ash began to reach for it when he heard a growl behind him. Pulling away, Ash noticed that the growling stopped, after going back and forth a couple of times, Ash now knew where the growl was coming from, loading his hidden gun, Ash quickly grabbed the chest before turning around.

**BANG!**

Just in time to shoot a wolf that leaped at him. Running outside, not wanting to know what else was in there, Ash finally got outside and sat down on the rock before opening the chest, and to his surprise held a scroll. Opening it, Ash saw that it was schematics for a 'Hook Blade' for both of his hidden blades. "This could come in handy". Ash mumbled to himself before disposing of the chest and stuffing the scroll into his robe pocket. "I need to find a blacksmith". Ash mutters before heading back to the tavern where hopefully, Samuel could point him to a decent blacksmith.

Back in the tavern, Connor and Samuel were going over the plans for the raid, when Ash returned with a confused look on his face. "Ash! good to see that your alright". Samuel welcomes while Ash walks towards them. "Did you find something"? Connor asks which Ash replies by placing the schematics on the table. "These are the plans for a hook blade upgrade for my hidden blades". Ash explains while Samuel looks at it. "We have the materials for the weapon, but just enough for two hook blades, we could give one to each-". Samuel starts but was interrupted by Connor. "No, Ash obtained the plans, he deserves both of the blades". Connor says in a voice that's not to be argued with. "Very well, Ash may I see your hidden blades". Samuel asks. Ash nods before unstrapping the hidden blades on his arms. "Be careful with the gun". Ash warns while Samuel pales slightly at the word 'gun'. "Will do". Samuel assures before heading out of the tavern. "Ash, could you explain what your vision was about"? Connor asks while Ash nods before they both sat down, but not before Ash gives Connor a look. "Why do you sit like that"? He asks while Connor shrugs. "It's more comfortable". Connor replies. Ash thinks for a second before spinning his chair around and sitting like Connor. "What do you know, your right". Ash says with a chuckle before going through the story about the vision.

1 hour later.

"I'm back" Samuel exclaims while heading in. "Did you get them"? Ash asks while walking towards him. "Yes, and I must say, they're quite a piece of work". He praises before showing Ash his new hidden blades. The hidden blade and gun were still present, but the hook blade was added on top of the hidden blade so he can alternate between the blades on the fly. "Impressive, how about we go on a test run at the tea raid"? Ash wonders with a grin. "Good idea, we were just about to begin anyway, let's go". Samuel says before going outside with Ash and Connor in tow.

After heading to pick up some of Samuel's allies, the group arrived at the harbor with ships filled with tea crates. "More guards, just what we needed". Ash mutters. "We need to turn the crowds anger to our advantage". William exclaims while pacing. "Say the word Connor, and I will make it so"! Stephane declares. "Okay here's what I want you to do, Stephane, you will try to get the crowd as angry as possible, while your doing that, me and Ash will take care of the regulars on the ship". Connor plans while the others nod. "Lets do this". Ash declares before walking towards the regulars with Connor. "Try to take as much out as possible before they notice". Ash whispers to Connor. Connor heads first, running fast, Connor takes out to regulars before shooting another with his gun. Ash runs up from behind, shoving one into the water before ducking from a stab by a redcoat. He quickly pivots and kicks the redcoat in the gut before headbutting the man, knocking him unconscious. Connor notices a crowd growing at the docks. "We must hurry". Connor rushes before going after the regulars on the other side. Ash follows closely behind before unsheathing his new hook blades with a satisfying "click". "You take left I'll take right". Ash orders Connor who nods. Ash grins at the similar action before flipping over a redcoat. While he was flipping, Ash used his hook blades to hook onto the redcoats clothes, so when Ash landed, he used the momentum to swing the redcoat over him and onto the ground with a satisfying "Wham"! Ash looks to his left and notices Connor finishing up with two others, Ash quickly uses the hook blade to trip a regular before kicking him into the water in mid air. While staring at the last regular, Ash suddenly sees a ethereal image of an Assassin doing a move which involves flipping over a enemy with the hook blade. "Hook-and-run" Ash mutters before charging. The redcoat sees him charge which leads to him trying to run Ash through. Ash quickly unsheathes the a hook blade before flipping over the regular, however Ash improvises and still keeps it stuck which leads to Ash flipping over a second time and slamming the redcoat onto the ground.

Connor and Ash both stand behind the crowd before Connor whistles and calls in Stephane, William, Samuel, and Paul Revere. They all got to work dumping out the tea as the people cheered them on. Paul kept watch before seeing some regulars pushing towards the crowd. "Regulars". He shouts which gains the others attention. "I'll take care of them". Ash declares before jumping off of the ship and getting in the regulars path. "It's showtime". Ash declares before unsheathing his sword and activating his left hidden blade. Ash knew he couldn't subdue them, he would have to kill or be killed. Ash charges forward and plunges his sword deep into one regulars chest, killing him. Not losing a beat, wanting to end it quickly, Ash stabs another in the head with his hidden blade before taking out his sword and slashed another on the chest before finishing it with a stab to the heart. Connor stood in awe as Ash just stood like a statue, taking in the scene before him. "_I did it, I killed a man"._ Ash thinks to himself in slight fear. "Ash! snap out of it"! Samuel scolds. Ash jumped before looking over at Samuel who was finished throwing tea into the harbor. "Connor's taking care of the redcoats on the other side of the ship, help us out". Stephane exclaims while Ash runs up and helps pour out tea.

a couple of minutes later.

After pouring out tea and fighting more regulars, Ash and Connor look upon the cheering crowd. "Feels nice doesn't it, to help right the wrongs". Ash mutters to Connor. "All I care about is my village's safety". Connor explains bluntly. "Connor, Ash, come here". Stephane exclaims. Ash and Connor go over and see the Stephane left 2 crates leftover. "We saved the last two for you". Stephane explains while giving the two the crates. Connor quickly raises the crate in victory, getting cheers from the people, Ash nudges Connor and points to William Johnson and Charles Lee who were both staring at them. Seeing what Ash was planning, Ash and Connor dumped the tea in front of William and Lee whilst staring at them. Lee growl at them before he and William walk off. Stephane walks up to Connor and taps him on the shoulder. "Best we get out of here". He exclaims before running off. "Lets head back to Achilles". Ash offers which Connor nods to.

Back at the homestead, Ash and Connor noticed Achilles sitting over a cliff. "It is done". Connor says while Ash sits beside Achilles. "Johnson is dead"? Achilles asks while Ash flinches. "No, he retreated after we destroyed the tea". Connor answers. "Off to hatch a new scheme I assume". Achilles guesses. "You should have killed him". Achilles scolds while Ash flinches at the word 'killed'. "There was no need". Connor counters. Achilles huffs at the answer. "Time will tell, if you speak the truth". Achilles says sagely. "By the way, Achilles". Ash says getting Achilles attention. "Could you help me with these"? Ash asks while unsheathing his hook blades. "Where did you get those"? Achilles asks in awe. "From this". Ash answer while pulling out the paper. Achilles reads the schematics for a second before smirking. "Then it seems you have work to do, come on". Achilles orders Ash. "What about Connor"? Ash asks in worry. "He'll find something to do". was all the Achilles said before walking off. Ash gives Connor one last look before going with Achilles.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was chapter 7. How did you like Ash's hook blades, and first kill. Also, the hook blade schematics weren't supposed to be hard to get to, just hard to find. Will William Johnson continue trying to buy Connor's village? Will Ash master the hook blades? Find out next chapter. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<strong>


	8. Golden Rule

**Here's chapter 8, about time I worked on another fic. On a side note, I got over 1,000 views, thank you all for your support. Also I saw the new, AC: Unity trailers, which inspired me to write. Pokemon and Assassin's Creed do not belong to me. Also, these kind of words (blah) are in a different language.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me"! Ash shouts in shock. The reason why, was because Achilles told him to climb this flat mountain, with nothing but his hook blades. "No, if you strike the earth hard enough, you can create small holes which can act as grappling points for your hook blade". Achilles explains. Ash sighs before activating his hook blades and sticking the hook into the mountain. The result was a small hole in the mountain, just like Achilles said. Ash smiles before using the other one, and going up as he continues. After he reached the top, Ash smiles before noticing Achilles has left. Ash smiles sadly before pulling out his journal and began to write in it. Connor noticed Ash at the top of the mountain, and saw the little holes on the surface. "Ash, could you come down for a second"? He asks. Ash looks down at him before nodding and jumping down, stabbing a hook blade into the mountain to slow his descent. "What's up"? He asks with a smile. "Are you doing okay after the tea raid"? Connor asks, which caused Ash to flinch. "I don't know really, it seems wrong and I don't like it, but something is telling me to do it for the greater good." Ash confesses with a frown. Connor looks at him sympathetically before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, my mother told me a golden rule, never kill unless it's absolutely necessary". Connor reveals. "I've been taught since a boy to kill an animal as painless as possible, same thing applies to people". Connor says while looking Ash in the eye. "Killing is not something to enjoy, I hate it, but it has to be done in order to make others lives possible". Connor confesses. Ash looks at him before taking a deep breath and nodding. He looks at Connor before grinning. "Do you think you can show me how to shoot a bow"? Ash asks with a grin. Connor returns it with a smirk before motioning Ash to follow him, which he does.<p>

2 _Weeks later_

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, Ratonhnhaké:ton"! Kane shouts out while barging in. "Kanen'tó:kon? has something happened"? Connor asks while turning to him. "William Johnson has returned, with all the money to buy our land, he meets with the elders as we speak". Kane explains while catching his breath. "How is this possible, we destroyed the tea". Connor demands. "The Templars are nothing if not resourceful, you should have heeded my warning". Achilles scolds. "What's going on"? Ash asks while coming inside. "William Johnson has enough money for the purchase". Connor answers while grabbing his gear. "Wait, you are Ash correct"? Kane asks. "Yea why"? Ash asks. Kane pulls out a letter before handing it to him. "A man asked me to give this to you, I don't know how he knows you". He answers while Ash opens the letter. Ash's eyes scan the letter for a minute before his eyes widen, he walks over to Achilles and whispers a couple of things into his ear, Achilles gives him a look before nodding. Ash gives a deft nod before pulling up his hood. "Sorry Connor, but I have something important to attend, and if I'm lucky, it will benefit all of us, good luck Connor". Ash explains before running outside. Connor looks at Achilles who gestures him to go, which he does.

In Boston, Ash arrives at a tavern titled _The Drunken Sailor. _Ash steps inside before darting his eyes around the tavern, looking for the sender of the letter. Finally, Ash's eyes lands on the same man he saved a while back. Except this time, he had a two handed axe on his back. "Well, well, glad to see you could make it". He calls out in a Scottish accent. "Yea, so what do you need"? Ash asks while keeping an eye on the axe. "I saw your little stunt at the docks, and I like what your doing, and I want to help". He explains. Ash's eyes widen at his suggestion. "Your wanting to join our cause"? Ash asks in surprise. "Yes, you guys have a sense of justice that I admire, and I want to help drive these redcoats from this land". He offers with a grin. "Well first, whats your name"? Ash asks. "George Armstrong". He introduces. "It fits". Ash chuckles while staring at the axe. "Yea, she's my pride and joy". George explains while patting the hilt. "And you"? He asks. "Ash Ketchum". Ash introduces while shaking his hand. "If you want to join, then I have no choice but to bring you to the Mentor". Ash explains before getting up. "Wait, just like that? No test or anything"? He asks in shock. "You showed a sense of justice and need to help, that's all I need to give you a chance". Ash explains before grinning. "Your test however, is the training". Ash explains with a grin. George gulps before following Ash out.

_5 minutes later_

After getting to know each other for the duration of the journey. The two men heard a shot and a scream. They look at each other for a second before darting towards the scene. At the scene, the two men paled as they saw a dead man leaning against the wall with a woman crying, and two redcoats retreating from the scene. Ash darts towards the crying woman. "What happened here"? Ash asks. "These men wanted my husband to go with them for some reason, he said no, and this was their reply". She explains before crying again. Ash looks at the man before closing his eyes. "(Rest in Peace)". Ash mutters before getting up. "Well George, here's your test". Ash says before free running up a ramp, with George following. The two saw the redcoats run through a few alleys before stopping in front of a man at a dead end. "There ya go, your competition is dead, now where's our pay"? The redcoat asks. "Here, now Mrs. Reginald will have no choice but to accept my offer". The man says with an evil grin. Ash and George both grit their teeth, Ash looks at him before gesturing to the two redcoats, George nods before the two jump from their perch and take out the two men before turning to the man. George rushes forward before gripping the man by the throat. "You like killin people just so you can have their women"? He asks through gritted teeth. "Well how about I return the favor". He threatens while pulling out his axe. Ash walks up to George before putting a firm hand on his shoulder. "George listen, what he did was wrong I know, but killing people isn't the best idea, when they can be arrested is a better idea". Ash explains. George turns to him with rage, but calms down on seeing the stern look in his eye. George mulls over the idea before punching the man in the face once, before dropping him. "Good enough". Ash mutters before picking him up. "Move". He demands while pushing him.

After taking the man to the bluecoats that were in the area, Ash finally led George to a different tavern. "I want you to meet someone first". Ash explains before opening the door. Ash saw Stephane working on something before turning to them. "Stephane, I would like you to meet someone". Ash says before gesturing to George. However, George and Stephane's eyes widen at the sight of each other. "Oi Stephane, is it really you'? George asks with a grin. "That it is my friend". Stephane answers with a similar grin before embracing him in a hug. "So what are you doing here"? He asks while sitting. "According to Ash, I'm going to join their cause". He explains while Stephane's eyes widen again before a huge smile breaks out. "So your joining the Assassin's"? Stephane asks in joy. "Wait...your in it too"? He asks, which gets him an excited nod. "This is great, to see you in battle again, it will be just like the old days". George exclaims with a smile. "I don't mean to interrupt, but we need to get going". Ash interrupts. "Oh, see ya Stephane, may our paths cross soon". George waves goodbye before following Ash out.

At Achilles' mansion, George was officially welcomed as an Assassin trainee. "You will be working with Ash". Achilles explains. "Why me"? Ash asks curiously. "Cause you brought him here". Achilles answers before motioning the two to follow. "What about Connor"? Ash asks in worry. "He arrived an hour ago". Achilles answers while pulling on the candle on the wall. The three men walked downstairs to see Connor crossing out William's portrait."Connor, your alright". Ash says with a grin as he walks towards him. "Yes". Connor answers before looking at George. "Who are you"? Connor asks warily. "George Armstrong, Assassin trainee". George answers with a grin. Connor's eyes widen before looking at Ash. Ash sighs before motioning Connor upstairs. "Might as well be comfortable" Ash explains before going upstairs while Connor follows. "So what do I do first boss"? George asks with a grin. Achilles groans while praying that Ash finishes soon.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like the new chapter. I decided to take a page out of Unity's book. Ash will be in a team of 4 with George and two others later in the story. How did you like it, R&amp;R. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<strong>


	9. New Assassin and a Horse

**I'm glad I can get back to this story, been so focused on RWBY: The Assassin, it reached over 1000 views in a month, fastest fic I have. Anyway, I will introduce the other members of Ash's team later, not going to show them all at once. I do not own Pokemon or Assassin's Creed. I only own my AU Ash and my OC Assassin's.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After 1 month of training under Ash and some help from Stephane and the new Assassin's that Connor recruited, Clipper Wilkinson, and Duncan Little. George managed to become a full fledged Assassin in a fraction of the time it took Ash. Now we see Ash and George in Boston discussing something. "So what is the job"? George asks curiously. "I need you to go to the tailor across Boston and get these set of clothes I ordered for a certain someone". Ash said while handing George a paper. George frowns at the mission slightly, he hated boring missions. "Meet up in about an hour at Lexington" Ash says before walking off. George nods before heading to the tailor.<p>

After 5 minutes of walking, George arrived at the tailor who was a woman with brunette hair in a ponytail. "Um...excuse me miss, but I was told to pick up a set of clothes by a Ash Ketchum". George explains while showing her the paper. She nods before bringing out a box with a note on top. "I have been told to give this to whoever picks this up, and for them to read the note". She says while handing him the box. George blinks before taking the box and walking away. George sat on a bench in an alley before looking over the note.

Dear George.

This package contains your very own set of Assassin robes, I am proud to know you can wear them with pride.

Also, a set of hidden blades are inside as well, use them well.

Signed Ash.

George's eyes widened before opening the box the reveal red and green robes, the colors of his people. George grins before putting them on, as well as the new hidden blades. George looked at himself with pride. His robes were dark red with dark green trends, his robe consists of a jacket which was strapped with straps on each side to hold it closed, his pants where brown and he had dark brown boots, he looks at his sleeves before rolling them up showing his new hidden blades, with his custom axe he made which had a black hilt which led to a silver blade with a point on one side and sharp end on the other.

"Alright"! George cheers. George remembers what time it is. "Crap! I need to head to Lexington"! He shouts before hopping on a horse and riding off, regardless of the man cursing at him.

Back at Lexington, Ash and Connor we're helping Paul Revere warn the people of the British. "Lets get going". Ash says while walking over. "Bad news, we only got one horse" Paul says bashfully. Ash blinks before walking down the trail. "You warn them, I'll take out any patrols". Ash says bluntly before walking into the woods. Connor glares at his back before walking over to the horse. "I'll get you for that Ash" Connor says darkly before hopping on and riding off with Paul pointing directions.

_20 minutes later_

After dealing with 3 British patrols, Ash saw Paul and Connor ride up on a horse before getting off. "Here we are" Paul says before walking to the house. However, they all heard another horse running towards them. Ash turns to see George riding in with his red hood up. "Nice for you to drop in George". Ash says with a grin while inspecting the man. Connor notices the robes as well and smiles. "Aye, and thank ya, come here". George says before embracing Ash in a bear hug. Ash groans and Paul cringes at the hug, Connor took a step back to avoid being noticed. "Well, we better head inside". Paul says before walking inside. After explaining John Pitcairn's intention to murder Adams and Hancock, Paul told the three Assassin's to defend the town, give them time to spread the word.

At dawn, the three arrived just in time to hear the leader give a speech. "Pitcairn". Connor hisses while glaring at Pitcairn who arrived on a horse. Ash and George both glare at him as well, ready to fight. Ash jumped as all of the guns we're fired as intimidation, and it worked as nearly all of the rebels ran off. The leader began to curse out various things while Connor and Ash both pull him behind a wall. "They're not coming back, we need to make due with those who remain" Connor says. "Don't you lecture me". The man hisses. "Return fire"! He orders while he and his men returned fire. "You need to get to Concord, and warn the others". He says while pulling out a letter and giving it to Connor. "Show this to whoever is in charge". He says while Connor gets ready to run. "Should be a man by the name of James Barret". He informs while Connor nods. Ash looks at them before looking at the army. "Me and George will stay here and try to hold them off, you tell your men to retreat". Ash says while George nods. The man and Connor both look at him like he was crazy. "Go"! Ash snaps before shooting a electric grenade to throw the army off. The soldiers screamed as the grenade exploded, leaving a smoke cloud. "Now"! Ash shouts before unsheathing his sword and charging with George right behind him.

Ash steps on a soldiers gun before slashing him in the throat before pivoting and stabbing the other with his hidden blade. George performs a bull maneuver by charging straight into them before swinging at them with his axe, dealing deaths by the second. Ash and George became a whirlwind of death as they span and stabbed men as they moved, combined with a couple of gunshots from George's pistol and Ash's hidden gun. Pitcairn ordered a retreat to Concord with half the army. Ash gives him a parting gift which was a bullet to his shoulder. Ash and George finally finish off the other half of the army, falling over in utter exhaustion. "Nice job man". Ash says tired before sitting up. "Aye, same". George replies while staying down. Ash saw the other half of the army march to Concord, but was to exhausted to follow. "Good luck Connor" Ash says before falling over again, this time into sleep.

_2 hours later_

Ash groans before getting up from the tree George leaned him against. "Morning sunshine". George says with a smirk. Ash rolls his eyes before looking over at Concord. "The rebels won the fight, but Pitcairn got away". George says while helping Ash up. "And Connor"? Ash asks fearfully. "Was sent to Boston for some meeting". George replies. Ash sighs in relief before his stomach grumbles. "Wanna get something to eat before we head out"? George asks. Ash nods before heading to a tavern.

After eating and all, Ash and George arrived just as Connor stepped out. "Hey Connor". Ash greets with a smile. "Connor's eyes widened at the sight of the two. "Where have you been". Connor asks shocked. "Knocked out half the army for you, took a nap, got a bite to eat, then came here". Ash explains while Connor face faults. "Anyway, we've been assigned to help Israel Putnam fight a battle in Boston, and John Pitcairn is there". Connor says while Ash grins. "Time to finish the job". Ash says while turning around and walking off, with the two Assassins following. 

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like chapter 9, George is an Assassin, Ash isn't afraid to kill anymore, and all three are heading to take down Pitcairn. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<strong>


	10. Battle of Bunker Hill

**Here's chapter 10, and luckily the introduction to the next member of Ash's team. I own nothing except my AU Ash and my OC Assassin's.**

* * *

><p>Ash and co. arrived at a battlefield between the Patriots and the British. Ash heard a cannon shot, and jumped as a shot zoomed past him and hit near a man, making him scream a very familiar scream before falling over. "I rest my case". A man with a cigarette says gruffly. Ash saw Connor run up to the man before talking, the cannon fire made it impossible to hear what they're saying. Ash ducks once more as another cannon ball zoomed past him. Ash snorted before he heard a third shot. Ash snarls before turning around and catching the shot before throwing it away. Ash noticed Connor run back to them. "We need to take out those ships, Pitcairn isn't going anywhere with those ships firing". Connor says while the other two Assassin's nod. "We will fly these flags to signal our success". Connor says while handing the other two flags. Ash and George both nod before they ran. Ash saw various building's breaking down as they ran through Boston, showered by cannon balls. "Keep going"! Ash shouts while running. Ash darted his eyes left and right in case there where any pedestrians that where trapped. Ash saw a flash of light before it vanished under the rubble. "Go guys"! Ash orders before throwing his flag to Connor and turning around towards the rubble. Connor and George both nodded, albeit hesitantly but went on nonetheless.<p>

Ash raced towards the rubble while keeping his head down, avoiding cannon fire. Ash finally reaches the rubble before tearing the pieces of brick, wood, and various items away. Inside was a teenager. He had pale skin with blonde hair. Ash picks him up before ducking under another shot. Ash's eyes darted to the rubble where various explosives, gunpowder, bombs, and guns we're located. Ash paled before running off. "Please...save my sister". The teen says weakly. Ash's eyes widened before turning to the rubble and activating aura vision. Ash saw a small blue aura inside the rubble that was underneath the man. Ash drops the man before running towards the rubble once more and digging under the explosives carefully. Ash finally came across a young brown haired girl, no older than 5 laying weakly under them. Ash picks her up gently before turning to a little teddy bear that was underneath her spot. Ash sighs before grabbing the bear and running towards the teen. Ash finally noticed that the gunfire ceased. He looks over at the ships to see them with American flags flying high. "Good job you two". Ash says before picking up the two and carrying them to a safe place.

Ash arrived at the dock where the Patriots we're cheering. "Help'! Ash shouts, getting their attention. Two blue coats ran toward him and picked up the two people carefully. "What happened"? One asks while they took them to their set up medical camp. "They we're caught in the rubble of a house with various explosives inside, I managed to save them, but the house-" Ash tried to finish but was interrupted as the house in question blew up. "-Is gone". Ash finishes bluntly. Ash saw Connor and George return to land. "Ash, what happened"? George asks. Ash darts his thumb to the two injured kids, then to the remnants of the burning house. "Whoa, glad you saw them". George says with wide eyes. Ash heard them groan before they opened their eyes. "Welcome back to the land of the living". Ash says with a smile. The two turn to him before the doctor explains what happened. "What about teddy"? She asked with tears. Ash smiles softly before bringing out the teddy bear he grabbed. The girls eyes widened before she embraces the bear. Ash smiles before turning to the boy. "What was with all of the explosives and such"? Ash asks with a raised eyebrow. The boy rubs his head nervously. "I'm a explosives and gunsmith, I help my father who was out of town at the time, and my mother who was killed in the gun fire". He says sadly at the last part. Ash frowns before turning to the other Assassin's. "We're ending this". Ash says before hopping on a horse and riding off, with the other two following.

Ash and Co. arrive as Putnam began giving a speech. "And most important, don't shoot until you see the whites of their eyes"! He says before the soldiers dismiss. The three arrive before Putnam turns around. "They're silenced". Connor said while walking towards him. "So they are". He says with a smirk. "What of Pitcairn"? Ash asks darkly. "He left Boston, as I said he would, and set up camp on Bunker Hill". He says while handing a telescope to Connor. Ash noticed the huge army of redcoats lined up and firing. "There's no way to get at him, not with that maelstrom brewing bellow, I suppose you could circle around, or wait for us to thin their ranks". He suggests. "There is no time, I will have to chance a direct approach". Connor says. Putnam chuckles. "That's twice now you proposed the impossible". Putnam says. "And has he failed you yet"? Ash argues with a smirk. "Well, he's as mad as a march hare son". Putnam says while putting the cigarette in his mouth. "I expect an apology upon my return". Connor says before walking towards the battle field. "George, stay here I'm gonna try and weaken the shooters for Connor". Ash says before walking beside Connor. Connor looks at Ash before they both charged through the battle field. Ash puts up a shield while charging directly through, startling Connor and soldiers alike. Ash winced as another wave of shots rang out. Ash saw them get on their knees to reload, that was his chance. Ash puts his shield down and unsheathes his hookblades before hooking a gun and throwing it out of its owners grasp.

Ash ducks under two rushing bayonets before hooking the guns and swinging the ends into the soldier's throats. Ash sidesteps a soldiers swipe before hooking his clothing and tossing him into a man's aimed bayonet and getting shot and impaled at the same time. Ash ducks under a shot before grabbing the soldier by his clothing with both blades and slamming him face first into the ground. Ash quickly ducks under a man's left swipe before hooking his jaw and flipping behind him, Ash jerks his hookblade forward resulting in a 'snap! from the man's neck. Ash saw two soldiers come at him from front and behind, Ash switches to his hidden blades before grabbing the guns and making them cross before stepping on them and shooting his hidden blades into the two's throats before they collapse. Ash felt a shot hit his shoulder, which causes him to hiss in pain, Ash turns before shooting the soldier with his gun. "Hurry up Connor". Ash mutters to himself before pulling out his sword. Ash saw the soldiers surround him before they take aim. Ash smirks before stretching his arms and grabbing two soldiers and shielding himself with them before tossing them to the ground. Ash charges towards a Hessian before ducking under his sword swipe before parrying another one behind him, before quickly stealing one's sword and shoving him towards the armed one. Ash sidesteps the man's left swipe before stabbing the sword into the armed one's back and his own sword into the others stomach.

Putnam was watching Ash battle the army with a stunned expression, his cigarette falling out of his mouth. "That kid's like a beast, I would hate to be on the business end of those weapons". He mutters while picking up his cigarette. George comes from behind him and smirks. "He's strong, and that's not the full extent of what he can do". George says while shuddering, remembering Ash's training.

Ash was about to strike again when the world around him suddenly broke apart into a white expanse. Ash saw Connor laying over Pitcairn a couple of feet away. Ash walks over to him while looking around the place. "Why, why did you do this"? Pitcairn asks. "To protect Adam's and Hancock and those they serve, you meant to kill them". Connor claims. "Kill them, are you mad I wanted only to parley, there was so much to discuss, to explain". He says remorsefully. "But you put an end to that now". He hisses at Connor. "If you speak true, then I will carry your last words to them". Connor promises. "They must lay down their arms, they must stop this war". Pitcairn says. "Why them and not the redcoats"? Connor asks. "Do not think we ask the same question of the British, these things take time, and it would have succeeded have you let me play my part". Pitcairn blames. "Part of the Puppeteer". Ash growls, now entering the conversation. "For better we hold the strings than another" Pitcairn hisses. "No! the strings should be severed, all should be freed". Connor rebuts. Ash hisses, he was starting to feel pity on the Templar, but his argument just made him hate them more. "And we shall live forever, on castles in the sky". He says sarcastically. "You two wield you blades like men, but your mouths like children". He says while gasping for breath. "Now more will die, because of that". He finishes before falling limp, dead. "(It is better to have faith in something, than none at all...)" Connor says in his native language while closing his eyes and taking a letter from his coat while the world reforms again. Ash and Connor both turn to see redcoats running towards them. Ash taps Connor on the shoulder before running off with Connor following.

Ash and Connor both walked up the field with George asking question's about what happened. "How dare you ever sneak up on me like that, why don't you head on out and help this camp retreat, don't ever do that again you hear me"? Putnam shouts to a soldier while they grew near. "General Putnam". Connor says while turning to them. "You live". He says quietly. "The same can not be said for Pitcairn". Connor explains. "Well done I suppose, though it matters little now". Putnam says while they walk. "We lost too many in exchange for too little, I'm ordering a full retreat". Putnam says while Ash frowns. "If they want the hill, let them have it, Boston is the true prize". He announces while looking at the partly destroyed city. "We have a problem". Connor says while handing Putnam the letter. "What do you mean"? Putnam asks while taking the note. Putnam opens it and scans the letter for a second. "This can't be right, it says they plan to murder Washington". Putnam says while the three gawk.

_2 hours later_

Ash walked Boston that was now under repair, people cheered for him after Putnam spread the news of him taking out half the army, proclaiming him a hero. Ash ignored all of them as he headed towards the docks once more. He was satisfied to see the teen and the girl talking to a man with brown hair. "Son, are you sure of this"? He asks. "Yes, I don't want anyone to suffer that kind of pain, and I'm sure with my expertise over explosives and guns could help that man". The teen says while Ash walks forward. "Hey, you alright"? Ash asks. The three turn to him while he stops in front of them. "Your the man who saved my children, and recently stopped half of the Loyalist's army on Bunker Hill". He says while Ash rubs his head. "Um, sir I would like to ask you something". The teen says while walking forward. Ash turns to him with a raised eyebrow. "What is it, and call me Ash". Ash says while crossing his arms. "Okay Ash, after you saved me and my sister, I want to help you with your mission to stop these people". He says with a determined look. Ash raises and eyebrow. "You want to join our cause"? Ash asks while unknown to him, George approached from behind. "Yes, I don't want anyone to suffer like we did, I figured my expertise over explosives and guns could help you". He says while putting a hand on his chest and kneeling. Ash looks at him before George spoke up. "Well, only one thing to do, right Ash"? George asks with a smirk. Ash turns to him before nodding. "You've proven that you have a sense of justice, and a will to protect us, come with us, but you won't be able to see your family for a while". Ash says while the teen nods. The teen gets up and hugs his sister and father. "Goodbye, I will come back stronger". He says before turning to Ash. "What's your name". Ash asks. "Ryan Jenkins". He says with a grin. Ash returns it with George. "Alright Ryan, lets go". Ash says before walking away with the Assassin and trainee following.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 10, this is by far the longest story I have every made. Ash recruits Ryan Jenkins who is an expert at explosives and ranged weapons. Also, George will not be staying through the whole story, he only took part in this part of the story to introduce him. Same thing with Ryan during this part. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<strong>


	11. Birthday and Promotion

**Good grief! It has been a while for me, anyway here I go with Ryan's addition to the team, and what happens to George since he doesn't always join the team. I own nothing. Also I'm having a bit of a dilemma, due to the new release of Lucina and Robin to SSB4 I've been hyped to do a Fire Emblem crossover, however this would be non-canon, so that means parings are allowed. Could I have an opinion please, otherwise I'm gonna go crazy.  
>Also this chapter is different than usual, just see.<br>**

* * *

><p>Ash groans as he wakes up, it has been a month since Ryan joined the Assassin's, and he has soared as well as George did. Ash also noticed that Ryan and Clipper got along very well, probably due to their love of guns. Ash put on his robes and was about to equip his weapons when he noticed they we're gone. "That's strange". Ash mutters before shrugging. "Ryan's probably messing with the hidden gun again". He mutters before heading downstairs. Ash stretched as he made it into the kitchen. "Good morning Ash". Achilles welcomes while Ash grabs an apple. "Morning Achilles". Ash says with a smile. "Where is everyone"? Ash asks curiously. "Connor is out talking with the Homestead, George is patrolling Boston for any disturbances, and Ryan is helping Clipper set up a firing range". Achilles explains while shrugging outside. Ash nodded and was about to go outside when something clicked. "Hey Achilles, what day is it"? Ash asks curiously. "May 22nd". Achilles says while Ash grins. "It's my birthday"! Ash cheers. Achilles seemed stunned at the reveal. "Your birthday is today"? Achilles asked shocked. "Yea, I barely missed it since all the training and such". Ash explains with a smile. "So how old are you"? Achilles asks. "14 years". Ash says with a smirk. Achilles just smirks back. "And it still amazes me how a 14 year old boy could become a full fledged Assassin at such a young age". Achilles says proudly. Ash smiles. "Well, you might as well enjoy it, have fun". Achilles says while motioning outside. "Oh, no you don't". Ash says before pulling on Achilles' arm. "You help me become an Assassin, you deserve to join in the celebration". Ash explains while motioning outside. Achilles smiles before walking out with Ash beside him.<p>

Ash and Achilles arrived at the inn that was made a while back on the Homestead. Heading inside, Ash saw Connor, George, and Ryan talking with the locals. "Hey guys". Ash says while walking towards them. The three turn to see Ash and Achilles walking toward them. "Hello Ash, Achilles, what are you doing here"? Connor asks curiously. "Celebrating a birthday". Achilles says while motioning to Ash. The news caused the three Assassin's eyes to bug out. "It's your birthday Ash"? Ryan asks shocked. "Yea, 14 years". Ash confirms with a smile. George smirks before grabbing Ash by the wrist and lifting it into the air. "Oi! we got a birthday boy here"! George shouts, pulling the locals attention. Ash blushes in embarrassment before pulling his hand away. "Let's celebrate"! Ryan shouts while the people cheer. Ash groans at the impending party, he wasn't one for attention.

Ash sat on a table with people setting up decorations, Ash saw Connor come over to him before sitting down. "Hello Ash". Connor says with a small smile. "Hey Connor". Ash greets. "I want to thank you". Connor begins while Ash raises an eyebrow. "For what"? He asks curiously. "For being here, ever since my mothers death, I never experienced joy until Achilles accepted me as an apprentice, but you had a certain 'edge' that gives me joy, your like a brother to me, in both Assassin terms, and in friendly terms". Connor explains with a smile. Ash smiles before sticking his fist out, with Connor bumping it with a smirk. "Oi! Ash"! George greets. Ash turns to see George and Ryan approaching him with items behind their backs. "We got something for ya". George says before revealing Ash's sword, which was polished and sharpened. Ash smiles before taking his weapon and putting it on his waist. "And here's mine". Ryan says before revealing Ash's hidden blades, with his gun cleaned and polished, with the blades sharpened to boot. Ash lets another smile grow before taking the blades. "How did you swipe them from me anyway, and why"? Ash asks. "Well, we actually we're doing this for a thanks, for taking us in and training us into Assassin's". Ryan explains. Ash nods before smiling. "Hold on". Ash says before walking out to the new tailor, Ellen's house. Ash asked her for something which she responded with another box, which Ash took and gave to Ryan. George smirked, knowing what was inside. Ryan's eyes widened at the dark blue Assassin robes, he quickly bolts behind the building to get dressed.

Ryan stepped out to admire his robes. His robes were dark blue with even darker blue trends. His robe was in a trench coat fashion, with two straps overlapping in a X fashion across his chest, holding small bombs of various kinds in pouches. His brown belt held two special pistols designed by Ryan himself, he doesn't use the common way to reload a pistol, instead he uses different bullets designed by himself and are used by the other Assassin's, which they are grateful for. He has brown pants with boots that are a darker brown. Ryan admires himself in awe, but was stunned to see Ash hold out a French Rapier and two hidden blades before him. "You are worthy to wield the hidden blades, and a Rapier in case you lose your guns". Ash says while Ryan takes his weapons and equips them. Achilles smiles at Ash's maturity as an Assassin. Achilles walks forward and taps Ash on the shoulder. gaining his attention. "Ash, I want to give you something". Achilles says before digging in his pocket. Ash saw Achilles pull out a necklace with a metal chain. On the end was the Assassin insignia in shining silver. "You deserve it, and something else". Achilles says while Ash puts on the necklace and looks at him. "For showing immense skill, determination, maturity, and the ability to recruit and train apprentices, I hereby promote Ash Ketchum to the rank of Master Assassin". Achilles says proudly while Ash stares in awe. George, Ryan, and Connor all applaud and cheered for him. "You earned it, as well as Connor too". Achilles says while Connor stares in shock as well. Ash cheered for Connor as well with the other two. "Don't get a swelled head you two". George warns. "I'll smack ya with my axe if ya do so". George threatens while grabbing the hilt of said weapon. Ash chuckles. "I give you permission to do so if I do". Ash says with a smile. "But, I got something to tell ya". George states with a hint of sadness. "What is it"? Ash asks worried. "You know how we've been getting robbers, thief's, and abusive husbands, well I want to stay at the Homestead and keep watch". George decided. Ash smiles before patting him on the shoulder. "If you want to do that, then I'm not stopping you". Ash said with a smile.

_2 hours later._

After the party was over, with Ash getting various gifts from the locals. Ash, Achilles, Ryan and Connor all arrived at the mansion and went inside. "By the way, I have a guest coming over who I believe can help us". Achilles explained. At that time, a knock came from the door. Ash walked and opened to reveal a red haired man. "Are you Ash Ketchum"? The man asks. "I am". Ash answers. "I'm Benjamin Tallmadge, I came to speak with Achilles". He says. "Oh, yes come in". Ash said while Benjamin walks in. "Connor, Ash, and Ryan, this is Benjamin Tallmadge, his father was one of us, so no need for secrecy". Achilles introduces. They all nod in acceptance. "Achilles tells me you uncovered a plot to murder the commander in chief". Benjamin says. "Yes, but we only have false starts and dead ends I'm afraid". Ash says with a frown. "Not anymore, Thomas Hickey's your man and I am to help you catch him". Benjamin says while the others nod. "How"? Connor asks. Benjamin motions them to follow. "I'll explain on the way, you men are going to New York". He says while Ash and Ryan exchange glances.

_3 hours later._

Ash and co. arrived at New York with Benjamin waiting with horses. "Let's ride". Benjamin says while they all hop on horses. "What is your stake in all of this"? Connor asks. "Same as yours, Peace, Stability. A land in which all might live side by side, free and equal". Benjamin answers. Ash blocked out the conversation to talk to Ryan. "So how is your family doing"? Ash asks. "Fine, my sister was happy to know I'm safe, along with my father". Ryan answered. "You won't be for long, we're about to hunt a Templar, who knows what their capable of". Ash says. Ryan nods sternly. The Assassin's arrived in town, with them getting off of their horses near a market. "There are rumors of bad bills being circulated here. No doubt they come from Thomas". Benjamin says while they walk through the market. "What are you up to? This isn't money, this is colored paper. You've cheated me for the last time! GUARDS'! A shop owner shouts to a man, then the guards. The man walks away begrudgingly. "Well, looks like we got a lead". Ash says with a smirk. "You follow him from the crowds, Ryan you follow from the roof, I'll follow from the alleys". Connor says while the three split to follow.

Ash kept watch as the man twisted and turned through the streets. Every once in a while, Ash would turn and check to see Ryan following from the top, and Connor from the alleys for a brief second. The three finally tailed him to an alley where he met with another man. "Oi, Daniel, best put them bills away. The guards is on to us". The man warns. "How? What happened"? The man named Daniel asks. A shopkeep called me out! Brought the guards, but I gave 'em the slip". The man explains. "Boss is gonna be mad". Daniel says. "The boss"? Ash asks himself. "Not as mad if I'd been caught. 'Sides we've got most everything we need for the job now anyway". The man says. "Best go tell him, I'll go warn the others". Daniel says while the two split up. Ash and the other began to follow him once more. Finally they saw the man meet up with another. Ash couldn't hear what they we're saying, since they switched their routes to avoid suspicion, Ash was on the roof while Connor was following from the crowds, and Ryan from the alleys. Ash just kept watch for roof guards and people that might look up.

Finally they arrived at a door in a alley. The three Assassin's crowded around it. Connor was about to walk in when he noticed a shadow under the door. Connor turns and walks a couple of feet before nodding to the others, who nod back. Connor runs forward and slams into the door, knocking the guy watching over. "What's this"? A man asks. "Thomas Hickey"? Connor asks while Ash and Ryan walk in. "Might be, what's it to ya"? Thomas asks. The three Assassin's unsheathe their respective hidden blades. Ryan a hidden blade, Ash a hook blade, and Connor with his in it's dagger form. "Huh Ain't supposed to be none of your kind left". Thomas says while the three gave him a look. "I suppose I should be rectifying that, get them". Thomas says before grabbing a bag and running out the door. "Go"! Ash shouts before he and Ryan engage the two men, with Connor jumping out the window, breaking the glass. Ash ducks under a strike before tripping the man and curb stomping his face, snapping his neck. Ryan slashes the man twice before pulling out his pistol and shooting. "Lets go". Ash said while Ryan nods.

"You are both under arrest". Ash and Ryan heard a guard say. The two see a guard dragging Thomas and Connor. "We were just having a scrap officer, just two men settling differences the old fashion way, can't we just-" "Quiet"! Connor shouts, interrupting Thomas and startling the guards. "What are the charges"? Connor asks. "Counterfeiting". One says while holding the bag out. "I had nothing to do with that". Connor claims. "Course you didn't". One says sarcastically. "You don't understand, there are more important things at stake, this man plans to-" Connor began but was knocked out by a punch from a guard. Ash and Ryan flinch at the blow. Ash saw the guards drag the two away. "We need to tell Benjamin". Ash says with Ryan nodding.

"What"! Benjamin asks, shocked. "Yea, Connor and Thomas both got arrested, but I think the Templar's will pardon him". Ash guesses. "Well, in that case I might as well spread the word, to keep Thomas in prison". Benjamin says while the two nod. "Might as well patrol New York, in case the Templar's get any ideas". Ryan suggest while Ash nods.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Aight, there is chapter 11. So Ash and Connor are both promoted to Master Assassin's, apparently in Black Flag, it said Connor reached the rank of Master somewhere, I might as well put it here. Also, there is gonna be a twist at the execution, you'll have to see. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<br>**


	12. Execution and Shocking Saves

**Here is chapter 12, I thank Cubonefan112 for the great reviews, this one is for you. And due to the lack of plot because Connor is in prison, I will add the last member of Ash's team of Assassin's, which means I can add them to RWBY: The Assassin. Also I won't be able to update my stories for a week due to me going to church camp. Anyway, I own nothing except my AU Ash and my OC Assassins.**

* * *

><p>Ash wanders New York, hoping that Connor is alright. "I wonder if the Templar's will break Thomas out"? Ash asks himself. "I doubt it". Ryan says. Ash turns to see Ryan walking behind him. "Due to Benjamin's interference and given his position in government. I think Thomas will be stuck in prison for quite a while". Ryan explains while Ash nods. Ash and Ryan heard a few gun shots come from an alley. The two Assassin's bolt down the alley to see a dead child and a crying woman. The two ran forward only to jump as the woman pulled a gun on them. "What happened"? Ash asks. "Those monsters called redcoats were chasing a thief, one aimed for him but my son got in the way he took the shot". She explains before crying again. "Now my eldest son is chasing him for vengeance, please stop him, i don't want any more to die". She asks. The two nod before running down the alleys. Ash activated Aura Vision and saw one blue aura fighting various red aura's. Ash turned into the alley and saw a black haired, (but not to Ash's extent) teenager fighting off the redcoats with two daggers.<p>

Ash charges in and shoots one before stabbing two with his hidden blades. Ash felt two bullets shoot past him as Ryan nailed two redcoats with bullets. The teen turns and see's the two fighting. He turns to see a Hessian run off. '"Get back here"! He shouts before parkouring his way up a building and following from the rooftops, shocking the two Assassins. "Impressive". Ryan mutters. "Let's go". Ash orders before running up the same building and following the teen. Ash saw the teen running at a impressive pace before he jumped off and stabbed the Hessian in the neck with both of his daggers. "That's what you get". He mutters before kicking the Hessian's corpse. "Quite the impressive feat". Ash says while walking behind him. The teen turns to see Ash. "Your mother is worried about you". Ash says. "I know, but I failed to protect my brother, she probably hates me". The teen says sadly. "No she doesn't, you went to avenge your brothers death, I'm sure your mother is happy about that, lets go to her". Ash says before opening his arm to the alley. The teen nods before walking down the alley to his mother. "Yaron"! She shouts while hugging her son. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect Jacob, I'm sorry mom". Yaron says with a tear going down his eyes. "It doesn't matter, your safe". She says while hugging him. The two Assassin's stood back from this scene. Yaron turns to them before walking to them. "You came to help me...why"? Yaron asks. "Because no one should suffer a loss like that, I lost my mother in the Battle of Bunker Hill, I want to protect my family, so that is why I joined Ash's cause". Ryan explains. Yaron thinks for a second. "In that case, I want to help". Yaron says determined. The mother seems shocked at that. "Are you sure"? She asks. Yaron nods before walking over to his younger brothers body. "I promised to protect you, I couldn't succeed with that, I promise I won't let anyone suffer like that again". Yaron promises before walking over to Ash. "I decided, I truly want to join if you will have me". Yaron says before kneeling. Ash nods before motioning Yaron to follow. "We need to do something, so we can't start your training yet". Ash explains. "Let's go meet up with Benjamin". Ryan suggests. Ash nods in agreement.

Ash and co. walked in to see Benjamin pacing like a mad man. "What's up Benjamin"? Ash asks. "Thomas has been freed". Benjamin says worried. "What"! Ash asks shocked. "Yes, and worse they framed Connor for the main plot of Washington's murder". Benjamin says. Ash begins to pace. "When is the execution"? Ash asks. "Tomorrow at noon". Benjamin answers. "We got time, Ryan go get George and the others at Boston". Ash orders while Ryan nods and leaves. "Benjamin, do whatever you can to lessen Connor's punishment, and finally, Yaron I need you to patrol the rooftops over the execution site and take down any guards that will be watching". Ash orders while said people nod and leave. "What about you"? Yaron asks. "I'm going to make a visit". Ash said before pulling his hood up and walking out.

Ash arrives at the prison that they held Connor and walked inside. "I'm here to speak with a 'Connor'" Ash said to a warden. "Ah, the plotter for Washington, you here to speak ill to him as well, there is no charge for that". The warden says with a smug look. Ash growls silently before walking with him to Connor's cell. Connor's face brightened slightly upon seeing Ash. "I would like to speak with him alone". Ash said to the warden. "Fine, get out any trash talk and meet me downstairs to leave". The warden says before walking off. "Ash, what are you doing here"? Connor asks. "We're pulling a slim shot here, word reached about your frame, there is no trial just execution". Ash explains while Connor's eyes widened. "I sent Ryan to get the others, they'll be there to help, and We'll take out Thomas as well". Ash says with a smile. Connor smiled at Ash. "Also, I overheard Haytham and Lee talking on my way here, they were the ones who ordered your execution". Ash says bitterly. Connor growls at that. "However, I felt...hesitation in Haytham's voice, like there is something I don't know, perhaps even though your an Assassin he still has fatherly instincts". Ash guesses with a smirk. Connor gives Ash a glare at that. "Anyway, good luck". Ash says before walking off.

Ash walked inside Benjamin's place to see all of the Assassin's present. "Where is Achilles"? Ash asks. "He said he'll be there on the day of the execution with Connor's tomahawk, how he got it, I'll never know". George says with a shrug. "I managed to get them to reduce Connor's sentence to the rope, but that is it". Benjamin says. "That's good, we have a better chance to save him. "I 'took care' of any guards scheduled for the execution". Yaron says while cleaning his daggers. Ash nods before looking over a map of the execution site. "So Connor will be hanged here, so Ryan and Clipper will be scheduled on the two rooftops beside the gallows they will shoot the rope when Connor is on it, dropping him under the gallows, while the others take care of any ground guards, Achilles and I will be in the crowd ready to help Connor when the time arises". Ash plans while the others nodded. "Everyone rest, Its gonna be a big day". Ash said while the others leave.

_1 day later_

Ash walks through the crowd until he finds Achilles standing like a statue. "Achilles, are you ready"? Ash asks. "Yes, I'm sure you thought of a plan"? Achilles asks. "Yes, we have a plan". Ash answers. "And what if the plan fails"? Achilles asks. Ash smirks at the question. "All hell will break loose". Ash replies with a smirk. Achilles smirked back before he heard booing. Ash turned and saw Connor being led to the gallows. Ash frowned upon seeing Thomas leading Connor. Ash saw a woman from beside him walk up to Connor and punch him in the face before spitting on him. Ash growls and pushes here away while Achilles leans down to Connor. "The Assassin's are with you, just call when you need us". Achilles said. "You need to stop-" Connor started but was interrupted by Thomas picking him up and leading him away. "I need to get a better shot in case things go wrong". Ash mutters to himself before walking off. Ash saw Charles Lee begin a speech, but Ash blocked everything out, he will not let his friend die. Ash got the perfect position and saw Charles pull the lever. Ash couldn't help but cringe slightly when Connor fell, but Ash heard the shot of two bullets fire.

And that's when things went south.

Ash saw that they only cut the rope, not snap it. Ash's eyes widened before he aimed his gun, but before he could fire, a throwing knife zoomed past him and snapped the rope. Ash turned and was shocked stiff. Standing there was Haytham Kenway, who looked like he just thrown something. "No way". Ash thought in shock. Ash's thoughts were interrupted when a scream erupted from a random woman. Ash saw everything go into a panic, Assassin's and blue coats fighting Thomas' mercenaries, Thomas racing through the crowd with Connor on his tail, finally Ash raced forward until he was side by side with Connor and they both tackled Thomas. Ash stabbed Thomas with his sword while Connor plunged his tomahawk into his head, triggering the white room again.

Ash looked around once more, wondering what this place was, he wasn't paying attention last time, and it seems neither of the two men who were talking seemed to notice. Ash's thoughts were interrupted when Connor spoke in his native tongue, closing Thomas' eyes making the world form around them once more. "At ease men". Putnam's voice rang out. "He said at ease you idiots". Ryan snaps while the others show up. Ash and Connor looked and saw them surrounded by guards. "These two are heroes"! Putnam shouts. The men lower their arms while Ash walks over to the others. "You guys okay"? George asks. "Yea, but something weird happened". Ash said. "When Clipper and Ryan's shots didn't snap the rope, I was about to shoot it when Haytham threw a knife at the rope". Ash said while the others eyes widened. "You don't think". Ryan tries to ask. "Only time will tell". Ash said before staring upward into the sky.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go, the final addition to Ash's team. Yaron, an expert in free running and daggers. Finally I can add them to RWBY: The Assassin, as Team GRAY, don't ask it was the only think that worked. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<br>**


	13. Naive Child and Ignorant Old Man

**Been a while since I've updated. Also for any that are curious, due to Ash's influence in Connor's life, Connor and Achilles don't get into their arguments. I'm going for all or nothing now, no more recruiting or stuff like that, just continuing with the plot (with some surprises along the way).**

* * *

><p>Ash watches Yaron as he trains with George and Ryan. He thought back to Haytham, why did he save Connor? Was it his instincts as a father, or something else? Ash shook himself out of his thoughts to stop the Assassin's training. "You've done well, you, have soared in the ranks the same way the other two did". Ash praises. Yaron had already been given his robes, he just didn't stop training.<p>

Yaron had dark green robes with white trends, his daggers neatly strapped to his waist with a pistol as well. His robe is in a similar style to George's except it is button except with straps. He has brown pants with darker brown boots.

"By the way, where were you the entire time"? Yaron asks. "Somewhere". Ash answers. Ash had been gone for half the training session for some reasons the others never knew.

Ash heard Connor calling his name. "What's up"? Ash asks while walking up. "We're heading to Valley Forge, we need to help Washington and make sure Lee doesn't get his chance". Connor explains while loading horses with equipment. Ash nods before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Ash turns around to see Ryan with a letter in his hand. "Ash, there is something I need to show you". He said before handing him the letter. Ash read the letter before his eyes widened. "Is this accurate"? Ash asks while Connor looks in curiosity. "Yes, the three others can hold them off, but to drive them off they will need me". Ryan said while unconsciously gripping his pistols. Ash sighs before palming him on the shoulder. "Go, protect your home". Ash says while Ryan nods. Ryan grabs a horse from the stables and rides for Boston. "What happened"? Connor asks. "Loyalists are trying to steal Boston back by force, Ryan is going to help the Assassin's keep hold on the place". Ash explains while Connor nods. The two Assassin's got on their horses and rode for Valley Forge.

The two walked up to Washington who was staring off into space. Ash shook his foot to get snow out of his boots. "Connor, and...who is this"? Washington asks. "This is Ash, my closest friend". Connor says while Ash looks at him in shock. Washington nods. "A pleasure". He says while holding a hand out, which Ash shakes. "Any news on Lee"? Connor asks. "None I'm afraid...forgive me I've been distracted". Washington apologizes. "Supply caravans meant for the camp have gone missing, I suspect treachery". Washington explains while the two nod. "A traitor by the name of Benjamin Church that has been recently released, has vanished as well, the two events are surely related". Washington pieces together. "What did he do"? Ash asks. "He was caught sending letters to the Loyalists, detailing our troop strength, he claimed it was a scare tactic, to avoid war". Washington explains. "A poor lie". Ash finishes while Washington nods. "We will find Church for you". Connor offers while Ash nods. "Why"? Washington asks. "Does it matter"? Connor counters. "As you wish, we received trouble along the southern road, you should start your search there". Washington says while the two nods and walk off.

While they were on their way, Ash decided to ask a question. "How are the Assassin's in New York"? Ash asks. "They are well, Dobby said she can watch over the Assassin's there". Connor explains while Ash nods. The two finally arrived at an abandoned church. Ash felt his aura go out of control, warning him of danger. "Connor look out"! But it was too late. Connor was floored when a figure pounced on him. "Father". Connor breathes out. "Connor, any last words"? He asks. "Wait". Connor says hurriedly. "A poor choice". Haytham said before lifting his blade up.

**BAM!**

Haytham was knocked off of Connor when Ash kicked him off. Haytham and Connor both got up and they all began to circle each other. "Cone to check up on Church, make sure he's stolen enough for your British brothers". Connor accuses while pointing at him. Ash stayed silent to listen carefully to Haytham's words. "Benjamin Church is no brother of mine, no more than the Loyalists or their idiot king". Haytham counters. "I expected naivete but this...The Templars do not fight for the crown. We seek the same as you, boys! Freedom. Justice. Independence." Haytham names off while Ash's eyes narrowed. "But". Ash interrupts, pulling their attention. "Hmm, but what boy"? He asks. "Johnson. Pitcairn. Hickey. They sought to steal lands, to sack towns, to murder George Washington". Connor names off. Haytham took a deep breath. "Johnson sought to own town so that we may keep it safe". Haytham began. "Stop right there". Ash interrupted. "I heard what happened from Connor, and from what I heard, Johnson threatened the Natives, the Natives didn't want anything to do with this, and finally with Pitcairn, he stated he wanted to Parley, yet he brought an army with him to fight, and finally he stated that it is better for some people to hold the strings than another, he was wrong, the strings should be severed, no one should have total control over someones lives, while I agree that there need to be people to lead over the country, they don't need to control their lives". Ash says before standing back. Haytham and Connor both stood still for a second to process this.

"Now what about Thomas"? Ash asks. Haytham finally seemed to answer. "George Washington is a wretched leader. He's lost nearly every battle he's taken part in. The man's wracked with uncertainty and insecurity. Only look at Valley Forge to know my words are true, we're better off without him". Haytham said. "Look, as much as I'd love to spar with you two, Benjamin Church's mouth is as big as his ego. You want the supplies he's stolen, I want him punished, our interests are aligned". Haytham said while gesturing between them. "What do you propose"? Connor asks. "A truce. Perhaps...perhaps some time together will do us good. You are my son, after all, and might still be saved from you ignorance". Haytham proposes. "Did you guys forget I'm right here"? Ash asks annoyed. "I'm sorry, all I see is a naive child". Haytham taunts. Ash smirks. "And all I see is an ignorant old man". Ash counters. "Well, in that case, I can kill you both if you prefer". He challenges while unsheathing his own hidden blade. The two stood silent. "Excellent! Shall we be off"? He asks while walking off. "Do you even know where Church is"? Connor asks. "Afraid not, I was hoping to ambush him when he or one of his men returned here, it seems I'm too late. They've come and cleared the place out". Haytham explains. Ash crosses his arms in thought. "I may be able to track him". Connor says before the two exchange glances.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go, and no Yaron will not be here in this part of the story, sorry. He will be later trust me. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<strong>


	14. Are you Benjamin Church's man?

**Here's chapter 14, I hope I can scrounge up enough inspiration to finish the others, I'm only fine writing RWBY: The Assassin, every other one I lose interest. Anyway, I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

><p>Ash and Haytham watched as Connor walked over to a busted crate. Connor investigated it for a second before noticing the tire tracks that ran through the snow. "Got something Connor"? Ash asks while pulling his hood lower, the wind was blowing hard. "A carriage just past through here, lets go". He says while following the tracks, with his partner and father following. Ash kept a close eye on Haytham he wanted to make sure this truce lasted. "I thought Church was part of the Templar's, why did he leave"? Ash asks Haytham while they follow the tracks. "Power, personal gain, just to name a few". Haytham answers while Ash nods. They arrived at a wagon with a man muttering words Ash couldn't hear. Ash and Haytham saw Connor walk up to the man with his fingers intertwined. "Are you Benjamin Church's man"? Connor asks while Ash facepalms. The man turned to Connor before running. "Well played". Haytham mutters sarcastically. Connor huffs before speeding after the other man. Ash follows behind him, having a bit of trouble catching up. Ash finally arrived to see Connor holding the man against a tree. "It was not wise to run". Connor says while the man began shaking. "What do you want"? The man asks. "Where is Benjamin Church"? Ash asks while standing beside Connor. "I don't know, we was riding for a camp just north of here, that's where we unload the cargo maybe you'll find him ther-".<p>

**BANG!**

Ash and Connor took a step back as Haytham shot the man in the head. Ash gripped his ears as the noise made them ring. "Enough of that". Haytham says nonchalant. "You didn't have to kill him"! Connor snaps. "Lets not waste time with this pointless banter, go catch up with the rest of churches men, infiltrate that camp of theirs and see what you can discover". Haytham orders while Ash huffs. "And what about you"? Connor asks. "Never mind you, just do as I ask". Haytham says while Ash smirks. Connor growls before motioning Ash to follow.

The two Assassin's decided to follow the men their own way, Ash from the trees and Connor from the ground. After listening in on a couple of conversations, he saw two men pulling in a man who looked like. "Oh good grief". Ash mutters. "Look what we found, he was creeping around the camp all suspicious like". One of them says. "Must be a yank spy". The other guesses. Ash had to restrain a laugh because of the look on Haytham's face. "Nah, he's something else, something special, ain't that right Haytham"? The leader asks. "Church told me all about you". He says. "Then you should know better than this". Haytham says offhand. The man growls before punching Haytham in the face. "Your not really in the position to be making threats are ya"? He asks. Ash saw Haytham dart his eyes to Connor who was hidden in the bushes. "Not yet". Haytham counters while the man punches him again. Ash looked down and saw Connor staring intent, he obviously wants Haytham to suffer a bit. Ash rolls his eyes before jumping down while activating his hookblades. Connor finally followed close behind. Ash grabs one of them, before throwing him over his shoulder and plunging his hookblade into his throat. Connor plunged his tomahawk into the other one while Haytham killed the one who called him a spy. Ash saw some more mercenaries coming to attack them. "Once your finished with these louts, meet me in New York" Haytham says while walking off. "What, you mean your just leaving now"? Connor asks. "If you can't handle a couple of mercenaries then we really no business working together". Haytham counters while leaving. "Unbelievable". Ash mutters angrily before unsheathing his cutlass and slitting a mercenary's throat before stabbing another with his hidden blade.

After dealing with the mercenaries and cleaning their weapons in the water, the two began their trek to New York. "Can you believe him"? Connor exclaims. "He kills a man without remorse and then just leaves in the middle of battle". He continues before Ash puts a hand on his shoulder. "What's done is done, for now we need to get going". Ash reminds while Connor nods.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the huge delay, at first I had no inspiration, then I got sick for an entire day when I finally got something, I'm doing my best to work on the other ones. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<br>**


	15. Father and Son

**I have a surge people! I've got an idea for AC: The Raven! For Cubonefan112 I will continue this! I do not own anything except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

><p>Ash and Connor arrived at New York, the latter in a foul move. "Evening, Ash, Connor". Haytham greets, prompting the two to turn around. "I see you two have made it in one piece". Haytham says while the two huff. "Recover from your beating then"? Connor counters. Haytham's face twists into a scowl before speaking. "Benjamin Church is hold up in an abandon brewery at the waterfront, should be done with this by sunrise". Haytham explains. "Good, we would like those supplies returned as soon as possible". Connor agrees. "Of course, wouldn't want to keep you two from your lost cause". Haytham says before walking off. Ash growls before attempting to smack him, only to get held back by Connor. "Not now". Connor warns. Ash growls before huffing. "Come along then, follow me". Haytham orders while they do so.<p>

Ash and Connor followed Haytham up a couple of buildings before Connor decided to ask something that's been bugging him. "Tell me something". He began while Haytham hummed in question. "You could have killed me when we first met, what stayed your hand"? Connor asks. "Curiosity, and the fact that your friend would have returned the favor, any other questions"? Haytham answers and asks. "What is it the Templar's truly seek"? Connor asks. Ash felt a disturbance in Haytham's aura at that question. "Order. Purpose. Direction. No more than that. It's your lot that means to confound with the nonsense talk of freedom. Time was, the Assassins professed a far more sensible goal, that of peace." Haytham replies. "Freedom IS Peace". Connor rebuts. " Oh, no. It's an invitation to chaos. Only look at this little revolution your friends have started. I have stood before the Continental Congress and listened to them stamp and shout. All in the name of liberty. But it is just noise". Haytham answers with confidence. "And this is why you favored Lee"? Connor asks. Ash had to take a step away from Connor when he mentioned Lee. "He understands the needs of this would-be nation far more than the jobbernowls who profess to represent it". Haytham explains. Connor huffs with a bit of a smirk. "It seems your tongue has tasted sour grapes. The people have made their choice, and it was Washington". Connor argues. "The people chose nothing. It was done by a group of privileged cowards seeking only to enrich themselves." Haytham began with his voice getting steadily higher. "They convened in private and made a decision that would benefit THEM! Oh, they might have dressed it up with pretty words, but that doesn't make it true". Haytham finishes. "The only difference you two, the ONLY difference between myself and those you aid, is that I do not feign affection". Haytham finishes before turning around and walking off with the two following.

As the three traversed the rooftops, Ash was in silent thought about the small argument the two had, Haytham's aura was a bit conflicted, like something happened and his psyche was arguing with him. Ash shook his head before arriving at an alley. "Hold a moment". Haytham says while the two stop. Ash looks and saw men posted at the gates. "Church you clever..."Haytham began before glancing at Ash and stopping mid sentence. "What's wrong"? Connor asks. "I was hopping to wave you two past the guards, but he's replaced most of them with people I don't know. "I could probably get by without arousing suspicion but you two...". He says while glancing at the two before attempting to go to the gate. Connor grabs him by the arm. "No, we do this together or not at all". Connor finalizes. "What do you propose"? Haytham asks. "I will find a guard who is off duty and take his uniform". Connor explains. "And what about him"? Haytham asks while gesturing to Ash. "He has his own methods". Connor answers. Haytham rose an eyebrow before shrugging. "Very well, we shall wait here". Haytham says while sitting. "Of course you will". Connor counters. "Oh, I'm sorry would you like me to come along and hold your hand perhaps? Provide words of encouragement"? He mocks while Connor walks off.

Ash chuckles before sitting down across from Haytham. Ash took his hood of and let out a breath of relief. "Hey". Ash began, gaining the Templar's attention. "I think we got off on the wrong foot...literally". Ash said with a chuckle. Haytham smirks a bit. "Ash Ketchum". Ash greets with his hand out. "Haytham Kenway". Haytham returns while shaking his hand. "I would actually like to ask you a question". Ash began while twiddling his thumbs. "As long as it doesn't end up like our previous argument, fire away". Haytham assures. "Why did you save Connor at his execution"? Ash asks a bit sternly. Haytham's eyes widened. Haytham sat stiff for a minute, Ash managed to decipher through Haytham's aura, his true intention. "You wanted to save your son". Ash answers. Haytham's eyes went wider before he looked down. "Even though he is an Assassin, he is still your son above all things". Ash says while shaking his head. Haytham look away before the two heard footsteps. They turned to see Connor dressed in the uniform. Haytham got up and straightened the outfit. "That should suffice, now what about your friend"? Haytham asks. Connor nods at Ash who returns it. Ash took a deep breath before Connor's shadow stretch out under Ash, allowing him to meld into it. Haytham's jaw dropped at that. "I'll explain later". Connor says while pushing Haytham to go.

The two walked towards the gate as a guard put his hand up. "Hold strangers! You tread on private property. What business have you here"? He asks. "The Father of Understanding guides us". Haytham replies. "You, I recognize, not the savage". The guard says while pointing to Connor. "He is my son". Haytham replies while Connor gives him a shocked look. "Tasted of the forests fruits did you"? He says with a grin while Haytham had to repress a growl. The man knocked on the door twice, which allowed it to open. "Off you go then". He says while the two go in. Connor gives the guard a look before the door shuts.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, with chapter 15, I would like to explain what Ash did. Ash's powers which allowed him to stretch his arms, (see the first few chapters) are the power of Twilight, also allowing him to hide in shadows, hence what he did. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<strong>


	16. We do now

**Alright, here is chapter 16, I'll try my best to finish this fic, with a couple of chapters left. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassins.**

* * *

><p>Ash came out of Connor's shadow as they arrived at a door. "It's locked, give me a moment". Haytham says while beginning to pick the lock. Connor leans against the door while Ash sits on the crates. "It must be strange for you, discovering my existence as you have". Connor says, attempting to start a conversation. "I'm actually curious to what your mother might have said about me, I once wondered what life would have been like, if she and I stayed together". Haytham says while Connor looked uneasy. "How is she by the way"? Haytham asks while Ash flinches. "Dead. Murdered". Connor replies coldly. Haytham had a shocked face at the reveal. "What, I'm sorry to hear that". Haytham says, unknowingly causing Connor to snap "Oh your sorry! I found my mother burning alive, I will never forget her face as she sent me away". Connor began, his voice breaking slightly. "Charles Lee is responsible for her death by your order"! Connor shouted. "And your 'sorry'". Connor mocks in deep sarcasm. "Impossible, I gave no such order I spoke the opposite in fact, I told them to give up the search for the Precursor site, we were supposed to focus on more practical pursuits". Haytham replies hastily. Connor blinked, his rage suddenly fading. Ash's eyes widened, detecting nothing but truth in Haytham's words. "He's speaking the truth Connor". Ash answers Connor's unasked question. Connor blinks before looking at his friend. Ash gets up before opening the door. "We'll continue this chat later". Ash says as he walks in, with Haytham pushing past him.<p>

A man stood, back turned to them. Presumably Benjamin Church. "Benjamin Church, you stand accused of betraying the Templar Order, and abandoning our principles in pursuit of personal gain, in consideration of your crime, I hereby sentence you to death" Haytham announces. The man turns around, revealing a man presumably not Church. "Now"! He shouts, with men surrounding them. "Your too late, Church and the cargo are long gone". The imposter says. Ash growls before scanning the shadows, sensing multiple others. "And I'm afraid you won't be in any condition to follow". He says while the three men aimed their guns. Connor smirks. "I'm afraid it is the other way around". Connor says while motioning to Ash. Ash smirks before his hands turned orange, and he punched two of them out cold, and Connor knocked the third one down. "What the". Haytham mutters. "No time"! Ash exclaims before unsheathing his hookblades. Ash blocks a bayonet strike before redirecting it to another one and slitting the mans throat, while Connor and Haytham dealt with the others. "It was a nice dream you had, but a dream is all it was". The man taunts. Connor dodges a strike before plunging his tomahawk into the mans head. "Look at the half breed and his freak friend fight, like wild dogs we best put them down". He mocks while the two growl. Ash channeled electricity through his blades before spinning, making a small ring of electricity which stunned the mercenaries, making them easy targets for the two.

They dealt with them and turned to see the man on the ground, cowering in fear. Ash rolled his eyes before putting a foot on his back. "Where is Church". Ash asks. "I'll tell you, just promise you'll let me live". He asks in fear. Ash turned to the two who nodded. "You have my word". Ash says while picking him up. "He left for Martinique, took passage on a trading stoop called 'The Welcome', loaded half the hold with supplies he stole from the patriots, that's all I know I swear". He says in fear. Ash's eyes turned blue for a second, making the man shiver. "He speaks the truth". Ash finalizes. Haytham simply nods before stabbing the man in the back, startling the two. "You promised". The man says before falling over, dead. "And he kept his word". Haytham finishes his loophole. Ash and Connor stared at him indifferently. "Let's be off then". He says before beginning to walk off.

Ash and Connor saw three men put up guns at them. "Duck"! Ash shouts before ducking behind the crates with Connor and Haytham The men didn't mind as they shot the gunpowder, setting the place ablaze. Ash growled before he stood back. "We need to get out of here"! Ash snaps. Connor and Haytham nod, before Haytham rushes off ahead of them. Connor managed to follow before the ladder gave out after he got off "You go ahead, I'll be fine"! Ash assures. Connor nods before turning around and running off. Ash sighs before beginning to traverse the flaming building through his fire teleportation. Ash managed to find a couple of places he could traverse before finding a door, with Connor and Haytham in front of it, with Connor ready to charge. Ash quickly formed his teleport into a tackle, tackling Connor the same time he tackled the door, knocking the door open and them into the water. They all surfaced with Ash spitting out water. "We do now" Connor jokes at Haytham who growled at him.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 16, with a very interesting twist in the chapter, see if you can find it. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<br>**


	17. Preaching to the Church

**Alright here is chapter 17, I'm going to try my best and get through with this story. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

><p>Ash was leaning against a barrel on the <em>Aquila<em>, with Connor at the wheel, and Haytham ridiculing him about his steering. Ash chuckles at the Father and Son banter, they probably don't realize it. Ash decided to head up there before any steel is brought out. "I told you this was a poor heading, Church is probably days ahead of us by now". Haytham snaps while Ash and Connor shake their heads. "Have some faith in the boy, He's yet to disappoint". Robert says with a sigh as well. Connor reduced the sails to half. "Well, the bars not being set very high now is it"? Haytham asks sarcastically. "We are closer than you think, Father". Connor snaps. Ash just shakes his head in annoyance, these two were like polar opposites. "Ship Ho"! One of the crew shouts. Ash runs to the edge of the boat and indeed, a ship is anchored ahead of them. "Is it the Welcome"? Connor asks. "Aye, and she's dropped anchor". Robert answers. "Bring us in for a closer look, son". Haytham says while Connor and Ash raise an eyebrow.

They come to the side of the ship, everyone on guard. "It seems the ship has been abandoned". Connor remarks while Ash walks behind him. "Church always was a slippery little-". Haytham began. "Enemy Ahead"! A crew member shouts. The three jerk their heads left and see a schooner making a run for it. "They're making to flee"! He shouts. "After them"! Connor shouts across the ship, the crew going to work. Connor looks at Ash. "Can you burn their sails, without burning the ship"? Connor asks, hoping to keep the cargo afloat. Ash nods. "Yes, but I need a good aim". Ash answers. "Go to the crows nest, you'll get your aim". Connor orders while Ash nods. Haytham had to bite down a yelp as Ash teleported in a flurry of smoke, flying to the crows nest and waiting. "You have an interesting friend, son". Haytham remarks. The _Aquila _pursued the ship while Haytham began to grow anxious. "How is it that you captain the ship, given the way you sail"? Haytham snaps while Connor's eye twitches. The sea seemed to want Connor to have a low chance of succeeding, given how many rogue winds kept barraging the ship, forcing Connor to remain in half sail. "Can this ship go no faster"? Haytham asks angrily. "Then what do you suppose we do"? Connor asks. "Speed Connor! We need more speed"! Haytham snaps. Ash saw Connor's top finally blow. "I am doing everything I can to keep up with Church so **BE QUIET!"**. Connor roars angrily. Haytham stared slack jawed along with the rest of the crew, Ash had wide eyes at his friend, never once seeing him snap before.

Ash turned to the schooner and gulped. "Connor"! Ash shouts. Connor turns back to the ship. "She's passing through the cliffs, and the Aquila's too big to follow, we need to go around"! Faulkner shouts while Connor turns, ignoring Haytham's angry look. "Ash! Got a clear shot"!? Connor asks. Ash stuck his hand out, palm forward and aimed as they turned the corner. "Enemy sighted"! One crew member shouts as the ship was barraged by cannon fire. Ash growls before sticking his hand out and firing three shots, hitting the sails of Church's Man O War, and knocking water holes in two others. "Keep firing"! Connor shouts while supporting with cannon fire. Ash took out the schooners easily while Connor focused on the Man O War, needing to use chain shots to increase the fire. The sails finally collapsed. Connor steered the ship near the sitting duck of a ship. "Prepare to boar-". Connor began before being pushed out of the way by Haytham. "What are you doing"? Connor demands. "Ending this"! Haytham snarls before turning the ship to a collision course. "Brace"! Connor shouts while they all did so. Ash fell off the crows nest and collided with the deck. Ash saw Haytham race past him. "Secure the Ship"! Connor orders before they did so. Ash and Connor race for the ship, Ash jumping into a teleport while Connor comes in, tomahawk in the air.

Ash lands on the ground. "Take out the officers, I'll find Haytham"! Ash shouts to Connor who nods and cuts one down. Ash races below deck and spots Haytham glaring at Church. Normally Ash would have came and revealed himself, but he had no right in it. "So here we are, face to face at last, my friend". Haytham began. "It's been quite an adventure let me tell you, working my way through your nasty little tricks and traps. Clever. Some of them anyway, I'll give you credit for that". Haytham says before tackling Church. "And for the quietude with which you pulled off. We had a DREAM, Benjamin! A dream you sought to DESTROY"! Haytham snaps while punching him. "And for that my fallen friend, you will be made to pay"! Haytham says angrily while continuing to beat him. Ash saw Connor kick the door open, and saw Haytham beating Church to a pulp. "Enough"! Connor exclaims. "We came here for a reason" Connor reminds. "Different reasons, it seems". Haytham counters while preparing to punch Church again. Ash stopped his fist and shoved him off Church, allowing Connor to kneel beside him. "Where are the supplies you stole"? Connor asks. Church muttered something Ash couldn't hear, which made Connor stab him in the side. Ash felt himself being pushed out of the world this time, sitting beside Haytham in silence. It seemed to pass by in a flash. "You did well, his passing was a boon to us all". Haytham says while patting Connor's shoulder. "Let's head out". Ash says while they nod.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>And there was the end of sequence 9, strange, I had little problem with this after I got on it. Anyway, the Yaron will join Ash and Connor this time around. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<br>**


	18. Traitor

**Alright here is chapter 18, sorry for the wait, been dealing with a horrible writers block. I own nothing except my ideas and OC Assassin's.**

* * *

><p>Ash sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, making it spike up slightly more than usual. Beside him was Yaron, who was curious to why. "What's wrong"? Yaron asks. Ash explained the situation with Haytham, leaving Yaron with a similar expression. "That is quite the predicament, if Charles Lee didn't burn down the village, then Connor's drive may be dulled". Yaron points out while Ash nods. Ash saw Connor walk out, a distraught look on his face. "Something wrong"? Ash asks. Connor turns to him before sighing. "I'm just thinking, if Charles Lee didn't burn down my village, who did"? Connor asks. Ash crossed his arms at the thought, it was intriguing. "We may not know now, maybe later if we keep looking". Ash offers. Connor nods. Ash got up and turned to Yaron. "We're heading out, Connor's going to meet up with his father. Hopefully things go well". Ash says while Yaron nods. "Where are you going"? Connor asks. "We found details of a red coat camp that was smuggling supplies, were hoping we can 'liberate' some supplies for the Patriots". Ash says while Connor nods. "Good luck". Connor wishes. "You as well". Yaron answers before they walk off.<p>

Ash and Yaron arrived at New York once more, with Yaron sighing. "You know the streets, do you know where they are"? Ash asks. "Yeah, I know". Yaron answers before they get moving. They arrived at a small dock, barely out of sight to the public eye. Multiple red coats were patrolling the place. Yaron began to sneak across, using his own unique way of sneaking. Ash hid behind a wall while Yaron ducked and weaved through barrels and crates. "That's unreal". Ash mutters, noticing the smooth and quiet movements, making him seems like a ghost. Yaron reached a small pile of gunpowder barrels. He unsheathed a hidden blade and pulled out a flint. He struck the two together, making a spark which began to light the fuse. Yaron snuck away as quick as he could. Getting behind the wall as the gunpowder went off.

**BOOM!**

Ash cringed slightly as the place shook for a second. He looked and saw half of the redcoats gone. "Go"! Ash shouts, taking his cutlass out. Yaron came out with his daggers and stabbed two in their backs, making them collapse. Yaron ran forward and blocked a bayonet before slitting the mans throat with his dagger. He pulled out a pistol and shot one down, before quickly ducking and kicking a man's feet from underneath him. Before shooting him in the chest. Ash twirls his cutlass and performs a whirlwind maneuver, taking out multiple redcoats. Ash and Yaron sheath their weapons and checked what they are loading. Multiple boxes with rations, guns, ammunition, and much more. "Go meet up with Connor, I'll get these to the patriots". Yaron says while Ash nods before running off.

_3 hours later._

Ash slowed down as he arrived at the Patriot camp in Valley Forge. "Alright, where are they"? Ash asks before seeing the bickering Kenway's. Ash sighs before walking over. "Going well"? Ash asks sarcastically. "Not really". Connor replies. Ash hums before they walk to Washington. "Sir". Connor says, grabbing his attention. "Hello Connor, Ash, what brings you here"? Washington asks. "The British have recalled their troops in Philadelphia, they march for New York". Connor answers. "Very well, I'll move our forces to Monmouth, if we can route them, we can finally turn the tide". Washington explains.

"And what's this"? Haytham asks, lifting up a letter. "Private Correspondence"! Washington snaps. "Of course it is, would you like to know what is says you two"? Haytham asks while they look at him questionably. "It seems your good friend here has ordered an attack on your village, Connor". Haytham began while Connor looked at Washington in shock. "Although attacking may be putting it mildly, tell him commander". Haytham presumably mocks. "We've been receiving reports that natives have been supporting the British, I've asked my men to put a stop to it". Washington replies. Ash sighed inwardly, this could be remedied easily with a proper explanation. Ash swipes the note and gawks. "By burning the village, by salting the land, calling for their extermination?! This is putting a stop to it"?! Ash snaps, making the three recoil. "And not the first time either, tell him what you did fourteen years ago". Haytham says while Ash's eyes went wide. "That was another time, the seven years war". Washington argues. Ash could tell this was about to get ugly. Haytham walked forward and got in Washington's face, but Connor had enough.

"ENOUGH"! Connor roars, making the two look at him. "Who did what must wait, my people come first". Connor reminds. "Then let us be off". Haytham says before Connor puts his hand up. "No, you an I are finished". Connor snaps. "Son". Haytham says, making Ash's eyes narrow. "Do you think me so soft, that by calling me son that I might change my mind"? Connor asks. "How long have you sat on this information or am I to believe you discovered it now"? Connor asks again, making Haytham look away. "My mother's blood may stain another's hand, but Charles Lee is still a monster, and what he does, he does by YOUR ORDER". Connor says before turning around. "A warning to you both, choose to follow me or oppose me, and I will kill you". Connor threatens. Ash clears his throat, which caught Connor's attention. "You have stood by me from the start, I may need you help". Connor answers. Ash nods before they each grab a horse and race off.

Ash and Connor split up to cover more ground as they searched to take down messengers who were delivering the attack plans. Ash hoped off the horse and resorted to a different strategy. Ash began to use his fire power to teleport across trees. He spotted a courier and jumped off, landing on the horse and stabbing the man. Letting him fall off as he teleported away. Ash repeated the process with various unknown Patriots. Ash looks and nods, before feeling Connor's Aura spike. He raced over and saw Connor circling Kane, both speaking in their native tongue. Ash stood close, but not enough that they would notice him. Kane snarled before leaping at Connor, intent on killing him. Connor looked panicked and was about to resort to his hidden blade.

**WHAM!**

Connor blinked as Ash kicked Kane off of him. Snarling. "What is wrong with you"?! Ash snaps. Kane says something to him which makes him roll his eyes. "Speak English, I know you can". Ash says irritated. Kane growled before switching to English. "Why are you here, come to help the traitor"? Kane asks. Ash rose an eyebrow. "Traitor"? Ash asks. "Yes, those Patriots mean to kill us, and he has been helping them all along". Kane says while jabbing a finger at Connor. Kane and Connor were both taken aback when Ash began to laugh, not a happy laugh. It was devoid of humor. "You fool". Ash mutters before taking steps toward him. "Connor here has devoted his LIFE! to make sure your tribe has been safe. He went through an army of Redcoats to stop people from trading your land, he took out every threat". Ash names off, getting closer to the scared Mohawk. "And when he makes one mistake, and was in the dark by one detail, you suddenly call him a traitor"? Ash asks darkly. Kane gulps. "You should have more faith in your friends, who told you anyway"? Ash asks. "A man by the name of Charles Lee". Kane answers. Ash laughed again. "An enemy of the Patriots". Ash answers before he calms down. "Listen, we took out the couriers, I'll talk with Washington, as long as you don't try anything stupid". Ash offers. Kane looks down in thought. "Do it for the man who put everything on the line to save you all". Ash reminds. Kane looks down before nodding and sheathing his dagger. "Your right, I was a fool". Kane mutters.

Connor gets up and walks over, before embracing his friend. "I wanted nothing else than to save you all, and to see my best friend against me was horrible". Connor mutters. Kane was surprised before returning it. "Let's inform the village of our decision". Kane says while they nod.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 18, with Ash turning the canon you know on its head. I didn't like how this happened, so I decided to fix it with a few choice words. And it would have been settled that easily too if Connor could have just explained. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<br>**


	19. The Assassin's Mistake

**Alright here is chapter 19 with Ash confronting Washington about the Mohawk tribe to start it off. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

><p>Ash growled and walked toward the camp were Washington was pacing. "Washington". Ash says, too angry to use his title. "Ah Ash...how is Connor"? Washington asks warily. "Almost killed his best friend if I didn't intervene". Ash says darkly. "Listen, Connor wanted to protect his people, his people were lied to, as long as you leave them alone, they will not bother with you". Ash says simply. "Are you sure"? Washington asks. "I can have Connor personally inform you of their decision, which they are doing now". Ash says confidently. Washington looked down before nodding. "Very well, I will cut off all troops around their Village, but I trust they will not try anything". Washington says while going to his papers. "No leave me be". Washington says with a wave. Ash huffs before walking off, annoyed.<p>

_1 week later._

Ash frowned as he talked with Achilles, who was bedridden. "Are you sure you'll be alright"? Ash asks. "To be honest, I don't think so, my time is coming to an end, I could hope I could see this land safe, but I don't think that will happen". Achilles mutters. Ash looked down in thought before glancing at Achilles. "Achilles, what happened to the Assassin's here? Who could have done this to them"? Ash asks. Achilles looks forlorn, obviously thinking. "Shay, Shay Patrick Cormac". Achilles says with a hint of sadness. "What did he do"? Ash asks. "It's not what he did, its what we did". Achilles says while sighing. "We were blind, we were searching for an apple of Eden, but didn't know that they were just branches to a tree, disturb them and they will break". Achilles explains before pausing. "So many cities were lost". Achilles mutters. "He tried to stop us, since he was the only one who knew personally what happened". Achilles says while looking at Ash. "We finally realized our fault, but too late, Shay killed my best man, but spared me". Achilles says while Ash's eyes widened. "He had a good head on his shoulders, he knew the pain of what he was doing, and as such, he knew when to show mercy". Achilles says in a lamenting voice. "But Haytham, he wasn't done, he disabled me by shooting me in the leg, hence why I have been using a cane". Achilles says, ignoring the sheepish look on Ash's face. "It isn't because I'm old". Achilles snaps. "Why didn't you check to see if he was right"? Ash asks. "Like I said, I was foolish". Achilles says before turning away. "I must rest, leave please". Achilles says while turning around. "Of course". Ash says before leaving.

Ash saw Ryan and George getting on horses."What are you two doing"? Ash asks. "Connor is heading out, and we want to join him". Ryan says with a grin. "Aye, been a while since I've had some real action". George says while tapping his axe for emphasis. "I see". Ash says before nodding. "Go on ahead, I got some things to think about". Ash says while they nod and head out.

Ash turns and saw Yaron walking forward with a letter. "What's up"? Ash asks. "We got a message, an urgent one". Yaron says while handing it to Ash. Ash opens the letter and reads it over, before his eyes widened. "Let's go". Ash mutters before hopping on a horse, with Yaron following.

Ash crossed his arms as he and Yaron waited. "I see you got my message". A familiar voice says. Ash turns and saw Haytham walking forward, a casual walk in his step. "Haytham". Ash says with no emotion. "Ash, and who is this"? Haytham asks. "Yaron". Yaron replies simply. "No last name"? Haytham asks. Yaron growled at him. "Nevermind, I have come to ask you about something". Haytham says while turning to Ash. "What"? Ash asks. "How come the Patriots backed off from Connor's Village"? Haytham asks. "I convinced Washington to leave them alone, on the grounds that they wouldn't have gotten involved if he wasn't so rash in his judgment". Ash answers. Haytham smirks before nodding and ready to walk off. "Wait". Ash exclaims. Haytham turns around in curiosity. "In exchange for my answer, I need to ask you something". Ash began. Haytham nods in response. "Who is Shay Cormac"? Ash asks. Haytham freezes before sighing. "Walk with me". He says while walking. Ash turns to Yaron and nodding, who returned it and left.

Ash and Haytham walked the streets, Haytham with a look of remembrance. "Well"? Ash asks. "Shay, he was a former Assassin, but due to an...incident, he betrayed his former allies and went Rogue, taking on the title 'Assassin Hunter'". Haytham began while Ash shivered at Shay's title. "Achilles told me about the incident, and how they screwed up". Ash says while Haytham nods. "You remind me of him, the only thing on your mind is to set things right, not wanting to 'Stick to the Creed' or 'Preserve the Brotherhood' am I right"? Haytham asks. Ash sighs. "Yeah, I mainly joined the Assassin's to make things right, I don't want to get too involved in the 'Assassin vs Templar' fight". Ash says with a sigh. "That is mainly how an Assassin of old was, they sought to do right, even if it did go against the Creed of theirs". Haytham says while sighing.

"Out of curiosity". Ash began while Haytham hums. "What is you opinion on Connor"? Ash asks, making Haytham pause before sighing. "I feel like I failed, failed to stay and raise him, failed as a Father, failed as someone who knew the consequences, and didn't pay attention". Haytham says while Ash rose his eyebrow. "What do you mean"? Ash asks. Haytham turns to Ash before sighing. "My Father was an Assassin, but was killed by Templars when I was young, they lied to me, they said just random Assassin's were after his head, but I knew better in the end, I found out who and ended his life, and yet...I still stayed". Haytham explains while Ash sighs.

"Why don't you leave"? Ash asks. "And join the Assassin's"? Haytham asks with a raised eyebrow. "No, just leave, you don't need to oppose them, nor aid them, be Connor's Father, not his top list in Assassination Targets". Ash says with a smirk at the end. Haytham smirks before looking up. "You and Shay would get along so well". Haytham says with a chuckle. "Maybe I'll meet him sometimes, I hope he isn't rash". Ash says with a smirk. "No, he is very good with diplomacy, you would get along well with him, just don't draw your blade". Haytham says while Ash chuckles. "Anyway, I have to go now". Ash says while getting up. "Haytham". Ash says while tipping his hood. "Ash". Haytham responds while tipping his hat. The two parted ways, both having a lot to think about.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>A little insight on Ash's alignment with the Assassin's, he is loyal yes, but he never 'truly' sticks with them, he has his morals. Also will Ash meet Shay...that's something I'll think about, I noticed a great similarity between the two. Also Haytham's choice to follow Ash's offer is up to debate, will he agree or no? R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<br>**


	20. Rest in Peace

**Alright here is chapter 20, we are nearly done, we have this chapter, then 2 more and I am done, this has been a blast. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

><p>Ash met up with Yaron back at the Homestead, who was panicking. "What's wrong"? Ash asks, slightly worried by Yaron's expression. "Achilles, he...". Yaron trailed off. Ash's eyes went wide before he ran to the mansion as fast as he could, Yaron trailing behind. Ash ran inside and saw Connor over Achilles, who was leaning in his chair, not breathing. Ash walked forward and stared, his eyes blank. "Ash". Connor began. Ash looked down before looking at the note in Connor's hand. "What does it say"? Ash asks. Connor looks down at it. "I-I can't say, its too much". Connor answered, making Ash nods. "Ash, could you go tell Father Timothy, that Achilles has passed"? Connor asks.<p>

Ash nods and races out, racing through the homestead at impressive speeds. He arrived at the church that had been built, and walked inside. "Father Timothy". Ash says, gaining the man's attention. "Oh, hello Ash". Timothy began, before noticing Ash's expression. "Is something wrong"? He asks. "Achilles has passed". Ash answers. "Timothy's expression turned to shock. "I am so sorry". Timothy gives his condolences. Ash nods. "He died peacefully, in his sleep". Ash says while Timothy nods. "I will prepare a funeral, if that is fine". Timothy offers while Ash nods.

_1 hour later_

Ash along with George, Ryan, Yaron, and the Homesteaders, surrounded Achilles' coffin, which was in his grave. Connor watched from beside Ash, a lamenting look on his face. Ash stared with his eyes blank, staring at the coffin holding his mentor. Yaron saw his friend's eyes, recognizing them from his own after his brother was killed. "Ash, don't be sad, that will only make it worse. Besides I think Achilles would hit you with his cane for sulking over something that was bound to happen, at least he died peacefully". Yaron tries to cheer. Ash nods before the Homesteaders threw flowers into the hole, along with the other Assassin's throwing feathers inside, to show respect to a fallen member. Ash stared as they covered the coffin, a gravestone standing over it. Ash looks away before walking off, needing some time alone.

_2 hours later._

Ash stared off at the sun from the top of the mansion, he has been staring and thinking for at least two hours, George climbed up the mansion, finding Ash. "Ash...come on down, you can't dwell on this forever...we are about to plan our invasion on the fort holding Charles Lee". George informs. Ash nods before getting up and jumping off, before walking inside. George sighed before following. Ash watched as Connor talked about his plan to storm the fort, and having ships from a soon to be allied fleet fire a shelling at the wall flying British flags. And while that happens, they will sneak under the labyrinth of tunnels beneath the fort. Allowing the 5 Assassin's to sneak in and deal with anyone in the way. "Alright, let's go". Ash mutters while they nod.

_At Chesapeake Bay.  
><em>

Ash stared off at the war zone not far from them, Connor was talking with the captain who doubted their skills. Ash huffed while the other three Assassin's prepped themselves in case it came to boarding in this battle, knowing Connor it was inevitable. Ash stood on the crow's nest as they entered the battle, Ash's hand lit up with fire as he prepared to fight, Connor had given him the okay to fire whenever he seemed fit, for extra firepower. Ash threw a fireball at a ship which Connor was currently fighting, George was handling the cannons while Ryan supplied the gunpowder, Yaron was nowhere to be seen, yet he knew he was helping judging from how things were going faster than normal.

Ash's eyes widened when out of nowhere, a Man of War appeared and shelled them with cannons. Ash looked down and saw the others ducked down, Ryan however was stiff, eyes wide and breathing heavily. Ash jumped down an picked Ryan up, before bringing him to the captains quarters. "Stay here". He orders. Ryan nods, shivering as he remembered another incident with cannons nearly killing him.

Ash ran outside and saw that the cannons were disabled, making him grimace. "What do we do now Connor"? Ash asks, looking up at Connor, who stared. Connor ordered a full sail, bringing surprise gasps from the crew, but did so anyway. Connor was on a straight course for the Man o War. "Is he planning to board them"? One crew member asks. "He must be mad". The other mutters. Ash put his hand on his cutlass and got ready to jump, pulling his hood up alongside the other two, who stood beside him. "Brace"! Connor snaps, before ducking down as the crew braced themselves.

The two ships collided in a clash of splinters and gunpowder. "I leave the wheel to you Mr. Faulkner". Connor says while handing the wheel to a stunned Robert. "All men, prepare to board"! Robert orders. The four Assassin's leapt off their ship and onto the taller Man o War, prepared to fight.

Ash ran forward and began to cut down members, using both his cutlass and hidden blade in conjunction, he was a whirlwind of blades. George ran forward and slammed his axe into a mans side, getting a cry of pain before George bisected him, silencing him. Yaron simply moved fluidly through the rampage, silently cutting throats as he passed, not looking for an all out brawl. Connor was back to back with Ash, both of them switching off the others opponents and taking them down. Ash stabbed a man in the chest before flipping over Connor's back and cutting another's throat. Connor kicked an enemy before imbedding his tomahawk into his head, before spinning on his heels and decapitating another.

Ash saw the captain point a pistol at him, prompting him to grab a member with his hookblade and position him in front of him, letting him take the shot. Ash aimed his hidden gun and shot the man, taking him out and claiming the ship.

Ash walked into the captains quarters and saw Ryan sitting in a cross legged way. "You alright"? Ash asks. "Yeah, I just...I developed a fear of cannons after the shelling, I can help with a cannon, but I can't stand a cannon turned on me, it makes me lock up". Ryan explains. Ash pats him on the back. "Not everyone is perfect". Ash mutters as Connor walks in. "We have our ships, now we just need to wait for the others to make their move". Connor explains while Ash nods. "It's time to end this". Ash mutters, glaring out the window.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright there is chapter 20 with Achilles' death, I know he dies later, but this will have some affect. Anyway, we're almost done. Ash and Connor are about to make the assault on Charles Lee's fortress, and preparing to take his life. Will they succeed? You'll have to see. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.<br>**


	21. Your All I Have Left!

**Alright here is chapter 21, with one more chapter after this. Ready? Let's go! I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

><p>Ash waited at the entrance to the tunnels alongside George, Ryan, Yaron, and Connor's other Assassin's. Connor walked forward, hood up. "Ready"? Ash asks. Connor nods before racing through with the others following.<p>

Ash relayed the plan before Connor arrived, Ash and Connor would light the fire and take care of Lee, while the others would make sure no one interrupts. "Let's go". Ash mutters before running forward with Connor. Ash and Connor kept to the roofs, taking out any snipers on the roofs before they could alert anybody. Ash saw the tower and grimaced. "You climb up, I'll watch out for any shooters". Ash plans. Connor nods before getting a running jump and clinging to a loose tile. Connor began his climb up, with any men who dared to look up, were taken out by Ash with a silent rope dart kill. Connor reached the top and grabbed a nearby torch, before lighting the fire. Ash ducked down as cannons shot out from the ships nearby and pelted the houses, some near him. Connor leapt down and out of a hay bale, only to get hit by a recoil of a cannon shot. "Connor"! Ash shouts and leaps down, soldiers already panicking and going for the cannons on the walls. "I'm fine, we need to find Lee". Connor mutters. Ash nods before hefting Connor up and running through the chaos.

Ash leapt over some rubble as Connor slid under a broken pillar, the two avoiding cannon fire the entire time. Connor tumbled sloppily and leaned against a barrel, breathing heavily. "Where are you Lee"?! Connor demands. "Gone, far away from you two". Haytham's voice answers behind them. Connor and Ash turns to him, as Haytham walks forward. Connor was about to race forward, only to get held back by Ash. "Your weak...I'll take care of this". Ash answers while Connor blinks. Connor nods before leaning back, but not taking his eyes off of his Father.

Ash walked forward, slowly circling with Haytham. Both having their swords out. Ash twirls his cutlass before racing in, with Haytham intercepting. Ash blocked a swing and grabbed Haytham's hair by his ponytail, before slamming him against a barrel, breaking it. Haytham hisses at the attack and rolled away from Ash, only to slash his stomach and grab his coat and swing him into a wall, before kicking him through the broken material. Ash growled before leaping back and unsheathing his hidden blades, and tackling Haytham. Haytham growled before kicking Ash off and unsheathing his hidden blades. The two circled each other, waiting for an opportunity. "Why"? Ash asks, making Haytham pause. "Why what"? Haytham asks. "Why are you doing this? Your son is bleeding out right in front of you, and all your trying to do is kill him". Ash answers, glancing at Connor who was holding his chest in pain.

"He is no son of mine". Haytham responds bitterly. "Your lying, you called him your son when we talked, and I know very well you don't want to hurt him, drop the Templar act"! Ash snaps. Haytham stared at Ash before charging forward, hidden blades out. Haytham slashed Ash's coat while Ash twirls and narrowly slit Haytham's throat. "Why are you doing this"? Ash repeats. "Quiet"! Haytham snaps, breaking his calm demeanor. "You just don't want to return to the past, no matter how much you know its right"! Ash pressures. "I said be quiet"! Haytham roars before grabbing Ash and stabbing him in the shoulder, disabling it. Ash took a step back, his shoulder bleeding out. "Why should I? Your just going to run away, like with the Assassin's, like with the Templar's, and like with Connor". Ash mocks. That seemed to be the last straw. "**QUIET"! **Haytham roars before slamming a foot into Ash's chest, knocking him back, before stabbing Ash in the side, making him cry out in pain. "You know nothing about what I've been through, you know nothing about my past, my emotions, or my family". Haytham snaps while twisting his hidden blade, making Ash cry out in pain even more. "Your just an accomplise, a loose end, one I intend on cutting". Haytham mutters while holding his blade up.

**WHAM!**

Haytham was thrown to the ground by Connor, who gripped him by the neck. "ENOUGH! I am tired of it"! Connor snaps, his face one of pure rage. Connor reels his fist back and punches Haytham in the face, tears threatening to fall. "Do you know how I've had to live, knowing my Father had left me, knowing he was a murderer not long after I lost my mother"!? Connor demands while punching Haytham again. "How long I've suffered, knowing I was alone most of my life, and all I had left was you"! Connor continues, tears streaming as he punches Haytham again. "Now I meet you finally, only as a sworn enemy, how can I kill my last form of family? **YOUR ALL I HAVE LEFT"!** Connor roars before punching Haytham one last time, before crying fully.

Haytham stared, his face swollen from Connor punching him. Haytham noticed his hidden blade out, and his arm free. He could kill Connor right now, end the Assassin that's plagued the Templars and hunted them down. But...he would be killing his own son, the only form of family he could relate to. Haytham looked and saw Ash leaning against a wall, bleeding out badly from his stab wounds. Haytham sheathes his blades before looking up at the sky, the shelling having long since ended. "I-I'm sorry Connor, I'm sorry for what I've become". Haytham apologizes, running a hand across his bloody face. Haytham sits up, his face pulsing in pain. "I don't think I could ever become the Father you wanted, the Father you needed, I can never oppose the Templars, but now...I cannot aid them anymore I don't know what to do". Haytham mutters. "Father". Connor breathes out. Ash slowly got up and leaned against a wall that overlooked the sea, a smile on his face.

The moment was interrupted by a slow clapping. The three turned and saw a blast of light hit Ash in the stomach, blasting him off the wall. "ASH"! Connor shouts before running forward, hand reached out to catch the stunned boy. Connor reached out...and missed. "Ash"! Connor shouts as Ash plummeted into the raging sea. "How touching, a Father and Son reunion, but it should remain that way, so I took care of a loose end". The a voice says before it vanishes with a sinister laugh.

Connor slammed his fist onto the ground, his fists bleeding from how tight he was gripping them. "Ash...no". Connor mutters, his voice going dull. Haytham stares, eyes wide. "Connor...Son". Haytham walked forward, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I-I'm sorry". Haytham apologizes, staring out at the raging sea.

_In the Ocean._

Ash was slowly sinking in the water, blood seeping into the water from his wounds. A pink round stone flew out from his robes, only to shine a bright light, blinding anyone who looked directly at it. The stone dimmed and a portal opened below Ash. A glow surrounded Ash as he fell into the portal, the robes he wore disappearing off of him like a flock of birds. Leaving him in his shirt, jeans, Aura gloves, and shoes. Ash fell into the portal, which closed the second he entered, gone and dead from the world.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger. What will Happen with Connor and Haytham? Just because they stop there doesn't mean the story does. We got the epilogue and we're done. I hope you liked this chapter. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper317 signing out. <strong>


	22. Peace and Portals

**Alright here is the final chapter of AC: The Raven. I thank you all for the support you have given this story. Anyway let's begin. Or end in this case. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's.**

* * *

><p>Connor stared out into the ocean as he sat on the hill, next to Achilles' grave. After Ash was shot by a strange beam and knocked into the ocean, Connor searched the Ocean for 5 hours straight. Finally giving up when Robert told him that he would have sunk to the bottom by now. Neither him nor Haytham died that night, given how none of them could make the killing blow. So they went their separate ways for the day, both having much to think of.<p>

George, Ryan, and Yaron were devastated at the news, Ash dead? Could it be possible? With the entire Homestead making a small grave in Ash's memory, and hoped it wasn't true. Connor growled before getting up, remembering Ash's words he had constantly used to him. "What do you believe is right"? Ash would tell him. Connor looks at his hands before his hidden blades unsheathed themselves. Connor looks up before walking off. "There's something I need to do". Connor mutters.

Connor arrives at a house, with his arms neatly behind his back. He knocked and waied for an answer. Opening the door was a shocked Haytham. "Connor"? He asks. "Hello, Father may I come in"? Connor asks. Haytham nods before letting Connor inside, who grabbed a chair and sat down in his usual way. "I wish to speak with you on the matters of peace". Connor began. Haytham's eyes widened. "Peace"? He asks. "Yes, the Templars are finished, but if you lay down your ideals in the colonies, we will stop pursuing you". Connor bargains. Haytham frowns at the idea, even though it was true. "I-I will think on it". Haytham hesitantly said. Connor nods. "I have time". He mutters.

_In an unknown place._

Ash floated in a purple void, still as if dead. A black portal opens with a cloaked figure waking out. "It seems you really screwed up this time, Ketchum". He mutters while pushing him slightly, making him float over to a open hole in the void. "You won't be safe that's for sure, but you can recover and get stronger...be safe my friend". The figure mutters before walking back into the portal. As Ash fell into the portal. A view of a strange forest showed in the portal.

_The End._

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is, the end of Assassin's Creed: The Raven. I'm happy to have this done. I apologize for the lackluster ending, I seem to have a thing for that. And yes, this is how Ash was injured when he arrived in Pandaria. Which is the next step in his Journey. R&amp;R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out for the last time here.<strong>


End file.
